A Kaiba's Carol
by DannyGMasteR
Summary: Un homenaje al clásico de Charles Dickens "Canción de Navidad". Seto Kaiba es una persona fría y antisocial debido a una cicatriz de su pasado. Cuando llega la Navidad de 1999, ocurre un fenómeno que cambiará su vida para siempre...
1. 24 de diciembre de 1999

A Kaiba's Carol (Canción de Navidad de Kaiba)

DISCLAIMER:

El personaje de Kaiba no me pertenece a mí sino al maestro Kazuki Takahashi. Tampoco me pertenecen los demás personajes que aparecen en este fic. La obra "Canción de Navidad" es de la autoría de Charles Dickens. De un fan para fans.

INTRODUCTORIO:

Holaa, DannyGMaster de vuelta, ahora con un fan-fiction de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mientras leía Canción de Navidad, una obra muy recomendable de Charles Dickens, hace un par de días, no pude evitar comparar la personalidad de Ebenezer Scrooge con la de Seto Kaiba: criados en un orfanato, hombres de negocios, ricos, antipáticos, que odian todo tipo de celebraciones y no creen en la magia ni en los fantasmas. Al pensar en eso, no pude evitar desear con toda mi alma escribir un fan-fiction que relacionara la historia de Scrooge con el personaje de Kaiba. Por supuesto, mi versión es completamente diferente, y el final es completamente diferente e inesperado, según he maquinado.

Espero disfruten este fan-fiction, y deseo que lo critiquen por favor, aunque sea para decir que no sirve solo hagan un review se los agradeceré de todo corazón.

********24 de diciembre de 1999********

Las tres visitas que recibió Seto Kaiba en aquella noche

La oficina del señor Seto Kaiba era, para todos los que la visitaban, un congelador. Por esas épocas la nieve cubría las calles y los alféizares de las ventanas y el frío obligaba a todo transeúnte que se aventurara a salir a las calles de Domino a llevar un grueso abrigo de piel, si es que no deseaba calarse hasta los huesos. Sin embargo a Seto Kaiba no le importaba el frío. Quizás porque era su corazón de piedra, jamás acostumbrado al calor del cariño de alguien, o quizás porque su enorme resistencia se lo permitía.

A pesar de ser joven, Seto jamás había podido disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Todo placer para él se limitaba a un escritorio sucio repleto de papeles, cuentas, una computadora vieja, y una muy fina capa de polvo. Y es que el trabajo y los negocios eran lo más importante para Seto. Asegurar la situación económica, no malgastar, tener más y más, eran las preocupaciones que lo atormentaban.

Seto no siempre fue así. Muchos años atrás, Seto compartía su vida con muchos amigos y con algunos de sus familiares, iban a tertulias, al cine, a los paseos, y celebraban, en tiempos como estos, la Noche Buena y la Navidad. Era una época sencilla, divertida, una época de experimentaciones, de metas, de sueños por realizar y de descubrimientos. Seto Kaiba había descubierto el amor en aquellos tiempos. Aquella chica de cabellos como el mar, cuyo nombre era Kisara... Seto la conoció en la fiesta del decimo octavo cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Yami Muto. Desde el momento en que los ojos azules del muchacho se cruzaron con los de la joven, surgió algo entre ellos, un amor a primera vista que pronto se convertiría en una pasión ardiente, hermosa, única en el mundo.

Todo estaba muy bien hasta que Kisara murió. Nadie esperaba que el Buick fuera más rápido que ella, menos que el que lo conducía estuviera ebrio debido a la fiesta de las navidades de la que volvía. Fue un 25 de diciembre, tres años atrás, cuando Kisara murió atropellada, y sin que Seto pudiese hacer nada por ella. Sus amigos nunca olvidaron aquella trágica noche, y jamás podrán olvidar la terrible visión del vestido blanco de la chica manchado de rojo, ni la del joven que gritaba mientras en vano abrazaba el cuerpo, como si su cálido abrazo pudiera devolver el color a las mejillas de la fallecida.

Desde ese día, Kaiba culpó a la Navidad por la muerte de Kisara. Decía que si ese hombre no hubiera ido a esa fiesta por Navidad no se habría emborrachado y su amada estaría viva. No tenía caso animarlo, pobre criatura, sumida en su dolor y en su rencor que creció hasta repudiar cualquier tipo de celebración. Seto Kaiba se sumió en un estado de depresión del que aún tres años después no se libraba. Se había vuelto frío y oscuro, no soportaba ver a nadie sonreír y le causaba placer ver a alguien sufriendo.

Odiaba a los niños que jugaban en las calles, a los vendedores, a los actores, en fin a todas las personas a las que la vida les iba demasiado bien o no tenían muchas preocupaciones. Su negocio no iba muy bien, pero no cejaba en su empeño. Sus únicos dos empleados, dos jóvenes llamados Tristan y Duke Debling, apenas si los soportaba, a pesar del miserable salario que les pagaba y de la forma en que los trataba, aún eran capaces de reír entre ellos y contarse bromas y anécdotas de su familia y amigos.

En el momento que ahora nos ocupa, Kaiba se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de su oficina. Los cristales estaban sucios y empañados, como casi todo en aquel edificio que no recibía cuidados de una persona que solo se preocupaba por sí misma. Afuera abundaban las luces navideñas, familias y parejas se paseaban de un lado a otro por la amplia avenida, reflejando la felicidad y la armonía de sus vidas libres de angustias y preocupaciones.

Kaiba, incapaz de verlo por más tiempo, se dio la vuelta y contempló la oscuridad de su oficina. Ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa para recontar las ganancias y pérdidas de aquel día. La puerta rechinó y se abrió, dejando pasar a dos jóvenes, uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro.

- Sr. Tristan, Sr. Debling - los saludó fríamente Seto - Supongo que ya quieren irse a casa.

- Exacto, Sr. Kaiba - le respondió Tristan, con la mirada lastimera que siempre ponía cada vez que veía a Seto - Y también...

- Quieren que les deje el día de mañana libre - completó Kaiba. Ambos asintieron - Está bien, pero tengan en cuenta que es un día que perderán y que descontaré de sus respectivos salarios, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron cansinamente.

- Sr. Kaiba, ¿no va a celebrar la Navidad este año? - le preguntó Duke. Había comenzado recientemente, así que no conocía del todo a Seto Kaiba.

- ¡Eso son estupideces! - exclamó Seto - La Navidad es para los tontos que prefieren desperdiciar su tiempo y su dinero en fiestas estúpidas. Eso no es para mí. En mi opinión, sería mucho mejor que no existiera la Navidad.

Duke estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Tristan rápidamente lo tomó por un brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida, dejando a Kaiba solo. Seto estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara así cuando mencionaba su odio hacia la Navidad. No le molestó, en cambio, sonrió al pensar que sus palabras realmente le dolieron a su empleado.

Con esa misma sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Seto Kaiba comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa.

Mientras tanto, Tristan y Duke ya habían alcanzado la calle y caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares.

- ¿Que es lo que le sucede a ese tipo? - preguntó Duke a Tristan.

- Uno de sus seres queridos murió durante una navidad - le explicó Tristan, mientras avanzaban con dificultad sobre la nieve del camino - Fue atropellada por un conductor ebrio que regresaba de una fieta navideña. Es por eso que el señor Kaiba odia tanto la Navidad.

Duke se quedó pensativo.

- Pobre hombre, ¿no hay manera de hacerlo sentir mejor?

- Ese hombre... no creo que exista nada en el mundo que pueda hacerlo sonreir nuevamente, excepto quizás traer a esa chica de vuelta a la vida, lo cual es imposible.

Duke se detuvo de pronto, y Tristan lo miró.

- No tan imposible - dijo Duke - ¿Recuerdas a tu amigo Yugi? Él tenía un fantasma dentro.

- Pero esa es una historia diferente - dice Tristan - Ese fantasma ahora es un ser vivo que camina entre nosotros, lo sé, pero, no lo sé. Sacar un alma de un cuerpo es mucho más fácil que traerla del más allá.

- Podríamos preguntarle al fantasma - dijo Duke, con un brillo en los ojos - Yami, creo que se llamaba. Quizás él sepa algo de ello.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Yami solía ser muy amigo de Kaiba. Fue Yami quien le presentó la chica a Kaiba. Yo estaba en esa fiesta, porque Yugi estaba allí.

- Tristan, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver a Yugi ahora?

- No está muy lejos de aquí - dice Tristan mientras mira la esquina donde se encuentran - Podemos llegar. Vamos.

Echan a andar calle abajo, sin embargo Yugi no se encuentra en casa, ya que en esos momentos está entrando en el negocio de Kaiba. Kaiba se lo topa a la salida.

- ¿Yugi? - le pregunta con su acostumbrada frialdad - ¿Qué buscas aquí?

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada - le dice Yugi - Kaiba, solo he venido por algo realmente breve. Conozco de antemano tu respuesta, pero Yami me ha pedido de favor que te lo pregunte. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros mañana en la fiesta de Navidad?

- Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso, Yugi. No tiene sentido que me formules una pregunta tan estúpida como esa.

- Lo suponía - dijo Yugi, decepcionado - Si llegaras a cambiar de opinión, mi puerta estará abierta.

- No me esperen - respondió Seto con sorna.

- Adiós, Seto. Feliz Navidad. - dijo Yugi, y fingió no ver la mueca que hacía Kaiba al escuchar esa frase, mientras se marchaba.

Seto por su parte decidió marchar a su casa.

Mientras Seto volvía, Yugi llegó a su casa justo para encontrarse a Tristan y Duke tocando ya a la puerta.

- Hola, amigos - les saludó - ¿Qué hacen por aquí hoy?

Después de los saludos Tristan le explicó a Yugi lo que planeaban.

- Sí que es difícil - admitió Yugi - Ahora mismo vuelvo de ver a Seto, de invitarlo a venir a mi fiesta de mañana. Sin embargo no parece que quiera venir, como es costumbre.

Al entrar en la casa de Yugi, que nada de especial tenía, excepto por el ambiente de felicidad que le faltaba a los lugares que Seto frecuentaba, su casa y oficina, los tres amigos se encontraron con Yami, el que una vez había sido un fantasma, y que ahora se paseaba en el mundo de los vivos.

- Hola, queridos mortales - los saludó Yami - He tenido a bien espiar vuestra conversación desde este sitio, así que no tenéis la necesidad de explicar vuestras intenciones. Os puedo decir que no tienen por qué preocuparse.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Yami?

- Porque este año no es como los demás. Es 1999, el fin del milenio, y solo faltan seis días para que comience el siglo XXI. Lo gracioso es, amigos míos, que así como un nuevo milenio da comienzo, da comienzo también una nueva vida para aquellos que en el milenio anterior les tocó sufrirla.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? - preguntó confundido Tristan.

- Quiere decir que a partir de esta noche los sucesos que se desatarán determinarán la vida no solo de Seto Kaiba, sino la de todos ustedes.

_El año dos mil pronto llegará_  
_Trayendo vientos nuevos de prosperidad_  
_La vida del triste un cambio dará_  
_Vendrán los fantasmas de la Navidad_  
_Vendrán los fantasmas de la Navidaaaad._

Era una canción sin al aparecer sentido alguno, pero Yami la cantaba como si se tratara de un porvenir, de una profecía.

Y mientras Yami repetía aquella tonada, el joven Seto Kaiba arribó a su morada. Subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y mientras ya entre las sábanas se acomodaba, en instantes vio cómo las luces se apagaban. Y contempló el muchacho con gran espectación, que atravesando la puerta llegaba una aparición. Rodeada por cadenas una joven doncella, tan singularmente transparente como bella, miró a Seto con una sonrisa malvada, "Qué tal, mi buen Seto, aquí está tu amada".

- Ki... Kisara... - dijo Seto, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le obligaba a no moverse, aunque su esceptisismo le obligaba a pensar que estaba teniendo un sueño.

El gran reloj dio las doce campanadas.

*****Fin del Capítulo Primero*****


	2. 25 de diciembre de 1999 12:01 AM

**A Kaiba's Carol - Capítulo 2**

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Respeta eso o los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

Estoy de vuelta, después de casi una semana, y Wow, realmente me sorprendió revisar My Stories y encontrarme con que esta historia tenía ya cuatro reviews. Millones de gracias a todos los que se interesaron, en verdad os lo agradezco!

Aclaraciones especiales a Atami no Tsuki por su profunda e interesante crítica sobre AKC (A Kaiba's Carol), me hiciste pensar en detalles que no me había planteado antes. Solo quiero recalcar una cosa: SI hay una razón para que el escritorio de Kaiba esté desorganizado, y SI hay una razón para que el lugar donde Kaiba trabaja esté cayendo en pedazos. No desesperes, pronto revelaré esos detalles. Ah, sí, tienes razón, Yami tiene un poco de poltergeist aunque sus bromas tendrían un carácter mucho más profundo que el simple deseo de causar problemas de Peeves.

Sin más los dejo con este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y expongan sus criterios más tarde, también si tienen alguna duda no duden en postearla en vuestro review, yo la responderé aquí en las palabras preliminares si fuere preciso (si tiene que ver con el futuro transcurso de la trama, cuidado al formular la pregunta). Todas las críticas y sugerencias son calurosamente bienvenidas, aunque falte más de un mes para Navidad...

********25 de diciembre de 1999 12:01 AM********

Sobre la incredulidad de Seto Kaiba y las oscuras advertencias de Kisara

No daba crédito a sus ojos. Estaba allí, despierto, y sin embargo no podía evitar tener la idea de que dormía. Seto no podía apartar la vista de Kisara, que seguía allí, de pie, blanca y acuosa como hielo, rodeada de cadenas que laceraban su piel de seda, el vestido blanco, desgarrado, el mismo vestido de gala que llevaba el día que fue atropellada. Su mirada era tan fría como la nieve en la ventana, su boca recta e inexpresiva, mostrando unos labios marchitos y tan pálidos como el resto de su cara.

- Kisara... - repitió Seto, mientras la luz de la lámpara se extinguía lentamente, sumiendo la habitación en una ya completa oscuridad. Sin embargo el cuerpo del fantasma de Kisara brillaba con luz propia, plateada, como una luna que resplandeciera por sí misma. - ¿E... eres tú?

- Seto, querido mío - dijo Kisara, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de cristal - En vida al verte de nuevo hubiera sentido una dicha inmensa, pero al estar ya del otro lado, solamente siento una pequeña chispa dentro de mí, a pesar de no tener corazón.

- ¿No me engañan mis ojos? - se preguntó Seto, a la vez preguntándoselo a Kisara - Nah, no puede ser, esto no es más que un estúpido sueño. Los muertos no pueden volver, muertos están.

- Tan apegado a la realidad como sea posible - dijo Kisara - Por ese lado no has cambiado, aunque noto que ya no eres el mismo. Estás ojeroso, has adelgazado considerablemente, y no veo que sonrías al verme. Sigues con esa mirada severa y fría. Tal parece que tú estás más muerto que yo.

- Vete - dijo Seto de pronto. Sabía que aquel era un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Quería despertar. Ver a Kisara lo hacía sentir pésimo, pero verla en aquel estado le revolvía el estómago. Deseaba despertar a toda costa, no quería seguir contemplando aquello. Hubiera bastado con apartar los ojos, pero Seto no podía. Seguía clavando sus ojos en los de ella, que no dejaba de ser a su modo de ver un simple juego de su mente.

- Después de tanto tiempo sin verme, esperaba de ti una reacción más alegre. Sin embargo me pides que me vaya, ¿acaso me has olvidado? ¿Has olvidado los momentos que compartimos juntos mientras estuve con vida? ¿Has olvidado el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro?

- No he olvidado lo que siento por Kisara - dijo Seto, reflejando un dolor indescriptible, mezclado con el odio, con el deseo de que aquella pesadilla acabara de una buena vez - Pero tú, tú no eres más que un producto de mi imaginación. No he dormido bien en los últimos días, quizás por eso mi mente me esté jugando una mala pasada. Cuando despierte en la mañana me sentiré mucho mejor, seguramente.

- ¿Sigues pensando que esto es un sueño? - se extrañó Kisara, y de haber tenido libertad para moverse se habría encogido de hombros - Bueno, eres tú después de todo. Tarde o temprano te percatarás de la verdad. Seto, esto no es un sueño. Yo soy real, tan real como tú y como la Navidad.

- No hables de Navidad en mi presencia - dijo Seto, cuya paciencia se agotaba cada segundo que pasaba - ¡Tú no deberías hablar de la Navidad como si fuera algo natural! ¿Acaso has olvidado las cicunstancias en la que moriste? - gritó Seto, harto de todo aquello. Sueño o no, no podía permitir que Kisara dijese cosas como esa.

- Aceptas que soy Kisara, entonces - dijo Kisara, con un cierto tono de picardía, como si hubiera hecho lo anterior para provocar que los sentimientos de Seto salieran a flote - ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

- Para prolongar mi pesadilla - respondió Seto, volviendo a la convicción de que era su mente la culpable de todo aquello.

- Te equivocas - replicó Kisara, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - Estoy aquí para alertarte.

- ¿Alertarme?

- Has sufrido demasiado durante los últimos años. Los que aún se consideran tus amigos se han preocupado por tu estado, pero tú solo les contestas con malas caras y malhumoradas frases cargadas de odio. Tus empleados trabajan duro en tu negocio, y jamás en dos años les has dado vacaciones, a excepción de los tiempos festivos. Y no has sonreído en mucho tiempo, eso es lo más preocupante de todo. Aborreces las festividades. Ningún hombre puede soportar tanto dolor. Algún día deberás olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente.

- Jamás - replicó Seto con el rostro consternado - El presente no es más que un charco de lodo, si te sumerges demasiado en él puedes acabar hundiéndote. El pasado es algo que un hombre no puede ignorar, pues sin un pasado un hombre no puede saber quién es, o de dónde vino, cuáles fueron sus errores y por qué no ha de cometerlos de nuevo. Mi más grande error fue llevarte a esa fiesta aquel día. Es algo que jamás se repetirá, por eso jamás volveré a ir a fiesta alguna.

- ¿Y prefieres quedarte aislado, rodeado de sombras y con la sola compañía de las telarañas y tus documentos, facturas e impuestos?

- Nada más relajante que eso - respondió Seto, y se recostó entre sus almohadas, tapándose completamente con la sábana. - Haz lo que quieras. El sueño desaparecerá cuando despierte.

El fantasma de Kisara comenzó a moverse lentamente. No se veían sus pies bajo el vestido rasgado, parecía flotar a pocos centímetros del suelo, moviéndose lentamente hacia la cama de Seto, el cuál había cerrado los ojos intentando que el sueño acabase, pensando que quizás si los abría de nuevo despertaría y la imagen de Kisara se habría desvanecido.

Seto sintió de pronto frío, un frío que le caló los huesos, aún cuando se hallaba cubierto con las sábanas que más calor proporcionaban a su cuerpo durante las largas noches de invierno como aquella. Y vio Seto a través de la tela, la mano blanca y brillante que se deslizó con lentitud hacia la sábana, y de un tirón dejó a Seto una vez más al descubierto. Seto miró a Kisara una vez más, ahora ella al pie de la cama, aún agarrando la tela que lo cubría con su mano izquierda. Seto se llenó de miedo y consternación.

- ¿Ves, querido Seto, que soy tan real como tú y como todo lo demás?

- Kisara... - Seto no sabía ahora qué creer. Una parte de él seguía renuente a aceptar que aquella fuera realmente el fantasma de Kisara, aunque la otra, el Seto que había sido antes y que ahora reprimía constantemente, no tenía la menor duda de que lo que estaba contemplando era un fenómeno sin igual. - Eres tú, no, es tu alma, ¿es tu alma la que ha venido hoy a visitarme? ¿Realmente eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo, Seto - le dijo Kisara, con un tono de dulzura que Kaiba reconoció definitivamente. Aquella aparición era definitivamente Kisara.

- ¿Por qué has venido esta noche, precisamente? ¿Por qué hoy, después de tantos años? ¿Y cuál es la razón, ángel mío, de que herrumbrosos grilletes lastimen tus delicadas muñecas?

- De pronto has cambiado tu modo de dirigirte a mí - dijo Kisara - Ahora me hablas como solías hacerlo en el tiempo en que estaba viva. ¿Es esa señal de que aceptas realmente que estoy aquí? Es bueno saberlo, aunque algo me dice que aún no te lo crees del todo. Ya dije antes que he venido a alertarte. Las Grandes Mentes han analizado profundamente tu caso, y han decidido que es hora de ponerte a prueba.

- ¿Ponerme... a prueba?

- Sí, a prueba. Yo y un amigo fantasma hemos rogado al consejo de Grandes Mentes que te concedan una oportunidad para redimir tus acciones pasadas. Fue escogido este año y este lugar, porque en cinco días el siglo termina, y es en estas épocas cuando la magia cobra mucha más fuerza en el corazón de todas las criaturas. Es también el único momento del siglo en el que los fantasmas pueden mostrarse ante los seres humanos, al menos los fantasmas como yo, los que permanecen vagando sin un destino fijo, esperando a ser liberados. Por eso he aprovechado este momento, para avisarte de lo que acontecerá en las próximas noches. Mañana en la madrugada, a la 1:00 de la mañana, vendrá a visitarte un fantasma de la Navidad, que te someterá a la primera prueba. Si logras pasarla, la madrugada siguiente a la misma hora te visitará un segundo fantasma, con una prueba aún más complicada. Si logras sortearla, al otro día a la hora señalada vendrá un tercer fantasma. Si logras pasar su prueba, demostrarás que aún hay bondad en el fondo de tu corazón.

Kisara hizo silencio, y dejó que Seto absorviera lentamente esas palabras, las interpretara, las entendiera. El joven no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Tres fantasmas? ¿Tres pruebas? ¿Cómo serán esas pruebas? ¿Podré conseguir pasarlas? ¿Será esto un sueño o será realidad? ¡NO ES REAL! ¡Por favor, Kisara, vete! - exclamó de pronto Seto, asustado, se giró en la cama para no verla y cerró fuertemente los ojos - Esto no es real, esto es una pesadilla. No existen los fantasmas, ni habrá pruebas. Todo es un sueño. ¡Por favor, vete! ¡Déjame en paz! - aquellas últimas palabras eran tan frías como las que dijo al principio. Seto, después de un momento muy corto de debilidad, había vuelto a su estado normal. Se reprendió por haber caído tan fácilmente en sus alucinaciones, prometiéndose tomar alguna medicina para los nervios en la mañana.

Kisara se lo quedó mirando, pero decidió que debía dejarlo en paz. Ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por ese día.

- No puedes evadir tu destino como no puedes impedir que la gente celebre la llegada de la Navidad - le dijo Kisara, con severidad, como una madre que regaña a su hijo por haber hecho algo indebido - No importa cuanto intentes negar la realidad, cuanto más lo hagas más chocará ella contigo y más te demostrará que te equivocas. Hoy ha sido solo una advertencia. Los fantasmas de la Navidad no serán tan amables como yo. Te llevarán por la fuerza y te obligarán a cumplir tu cometido. Y debes saber, Seto querido, que si fallas en cualquiera de las pruebas, el resultado será fatal.

- Vete - dijo Seto, como última palabra. Kisara comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia la salida, antes de atravesar definitivamente la puerta, se giró una vez más para ver a su Seto. Este se había quedado dormido. Ella se giró una vez más, y cruzó la puerta. La lámpara se iluminó nuevamente una vez hubo Kisara abandonado la estancia.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yugi, mientras este dormía profundamente en su habitación, Yami permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados, junto a la ventana. Tenía una mirada sombría, inexpresiva, reflejaba preocupación, quizá nostalgia. Dejó de nevar. La noche era joven, pensó Yami, y se preguntó qué estaría pasando con Seto en aquel momento.

De pronto Yami sintió a sus espaldas cómo la hoguera que calentaba la sala de estar iba apagándose gradualmente. Sabía lo que eso significaba, una entidad espectral se acercaba. Yami se giró, y ahí estaba.

Llevaba un traje rojo, sin lugar a dudas caro y elegante. El pelo blanco y largo hasta los hombros le cubría parte del rostro. Sonreía, reflejando la astucia de un zorro y la sagacidad de un halcón.

- Bienvenido seas - lo saludó Yami. - ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

- El chico duerme - anunció el recién llegado - Su prometida lo ha convencido a medias, aunque todavía no es capaz de aceptarlo completamente.

Yami calló por un segundo, analizando aquella información.

- Convencerlo a medias ya es un gran paso - dijo Yami, y sonrió - Es un tipo duro de pelar, pero bajo esa corteza de metal aún crece algo de esperanza, ¿no crees?

- Eso está por verse, mi querido Yami - dijo pensativo el otro fantasma - Aún le queda tiempo, quizás se prepare.

- Lo haga o no - dijo Yami, con una enigmática sonrisa - No te quepa duda de que va a lograrlo. Yo sé bien que Kaiba es tan terco como una mula, y una de sus virtudes principales es que no necesita planear nada para conseguir lo que quiere. Sí, Seto es de los que actúan por instinto y logra sus objetivos improvisando. Puede parecer que ha pasado semanas preparándose, pero en realidad se lo ha inventado en apenas unos minutos.

- Una inteligencia impresionante escondida detrás de un escritorio malogrado - dijo el otro - Aunque no me parece que siempre halla sido así.

- No te equivocas - la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Yami. Se puso los manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia arriba, como meditando lo que iba a decir - Fue el Despertar de su prometida lo que lo hizo cambiar. Desde entonces prefiere vivir sumido en el polvo y la oscuridad, solamente para llevarle la contraria al resto del mundo.

Maximillion Pegasus, el fantasma que recién hacía unos minutos había aparecido, dejó de sonreir. Puso su mano derecha sobre la mitad derecha de su cara, justo donde el pelo le cubría. Seguidamente con la izquierda se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

- Desde que morí - comenzó a decir el fantasma - No he sido capaz de mirarme al espejo y ver la parte de mi rostro que siempre he escondido, solo por miedo a ver el estado en que se encuentra. A veces pienso que está normal, pero entonces imagino que es un esqueleto putrefacto, y eso me horroriza. ¿A qué teme entonces Seto Kaiba? ¿Qué esconde, o de qué se esconde?

Yami le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo. La nieve formaba una muy fina capa sobre el asfalto del camino, y la calle estaba completamente desierta. Yami comenzó a cantar, esa una de sus pasiones favoritas.

_Su corazón solitario y marchito_

_ Quedóse ese día cuando ella murió_

_ El joven que antes sintióse bendito_

_ Nunca desde entonces de nuevo sonrió_

_Y cada vez que el recuerdo regresa_

_ A su mente retorna el horrible pesar_

_ Y mantiene la idea con terca firmeza_

_ De que su dolor jamás podrá parar_

_ Y el espiritu de la niña condenada_

_ Lo sigue a todas partes, Ella vaga_

_ Deseando de una vez ser liberada..._

Pero Yami no terminó la rima.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó Pegasus - Tú siempre terminas tus canciones.

Yami se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

- Pero es que esta historia aún no ha terminado, Pegasus - le dijo - Para completar mi canción, debo esperar un poco más. La única forma de saber cómo acaba será observar lo que suceda en las próximas horas.

Yami sonrió de nuevo, como tanto le gustaba, haciendo que Pegasus se alarmara. No le gustaba para nada que su homólogo sonriera así.

- Espero... que no seas demasiado duro con el muchacho. – añadió Yami, alargando la sonrisa.

1:46 AM

*****Fin del Capítulo Segundo*****


	3. 25 de diciembre de 1999 07:56 AM

A KAIBA'S CAROL - CAPÍTULO 3

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Respeta eso o los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

¡He vuelto, al fin! Lamento haberme demorado tanto, es realmente poco el tiempo que tengo para acceder a INTERNET, pero aquí estoy. Y vaya... no puedo expresar lo feliz que me siento por que este fan-fiction haya sido tan exitoso. Una vez más os agradezco a todos de corazón, ¡realmente os adoro!

Bien, debo reconocer que sí, me quedó un poco maniático Yami en el capítulo anterior, pero eso está bien, por una razón que mejor me reservo, no se preocupen, no está loco. En cuanto a Pegasus muerto, qué puedo decir, a veces la vida es un poco efímera. Hay, por supuesto, unas circunstancias y una razón para esa muerte. Realmente les sorprenderá saber quién a muerto o no. Por si queréis saberlo, ya tengo en mi cabeza la historia bastante adelantada. Sí, ya sé quienes serán los tres fantasmas, y sí, ya sé cuál es el papel de Yami en esta historia (y ha de ser un papel espectacular).

Espero que disfruten este tercer capítulo, y al final, lo comenten. Confieso que no sé qué impacto causará en ustedes, así que por favor necesito critiquen todo cuanto puedan de este capítulo. Todas las críticas y sugerencias se agradecen, contribuirán al mejor acabado de esta y mis futuras historias.

********25 de diciembre de 1999 07:56 AM********

Sobre la tristeza de Yami y la visita que incordió a Seto Kaiba

No había dormido prácticamente. Dos o tres horas después de la visita de Kisara, Seto había despertado de una pesadilla en la que aparecía ella, luego no había vuelto a pegar un ojo. Se sentía cansado, demacrado, no tenía ni las menores ganas de levantarse. Sin embargo debía hacerlo, tenía algunas cosas que buscar en su oficina y debía dejarlo todo organizado para cuando las Navidades terminaran.

Apesadumbrado, se levantó, se aseó y bajó a desayunar.

Veinte minutos después, Seto Kaiba marchaba hacia su oficina. La mañana estaba turbia, no nevaba, sin embargo hacía un frío terrible, pero no para Seto. Nada era demasiado frío para él. A pesar del tiempo, muchas personas ya habían salido a las calles. Varios transeúntes le desearon felices Pascuas, a los que respondió con un bufido.

Mientras tanto, Yugi acababa de levantarse. Cuando bajó se encontró a Yami dormitando, sentado en la mesa del comedor con un sandwish a medio comer.

"Se ha quedado dormido" pensó Yugi "Debe haberse pasado la noche en vela".

Yugi entonces se percató del frío imperante y se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor. Se aventuró hacia la ventana cerrada, justo para ver, casi de soslayo, a Seto Kaiba cruzando la calle, alejándose probablemente hacia su oficina.

- Qué raro, Seto está dando un rodeo enorme para llegar a su trabajo. ¿Por qué no simplemente va por la otra calle?

Lo dijo en voz alta sin quererlo, pero despertó a Yami, que alzó la cabeza, despierto completamente.

- ¿Eh? - se preguntó confundido. Vio a Yugi y recordó la pregunta - Ah, es eso. Simplemente, allí solíamos vivir, ¿recuerdas? En esa calle que Seto evita.

- ¿Que Seto evita esa calle?

- Sí, sobre todo en esta época - dijo Yami, poniéndose de pie. Miró a Yugi como si preguntara algo demasiado obvio - ¿Aún no te das cuenta?

Yugi cayó en la cuenta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Eso es... ¿Seto evita esa calle porque fue allí donde ocurrió...?

- Sí - asintió Yami, con el rostro entristecido - Así es. Luego del accidente nos mudamos para acá. Supongo que era demasiado doloroso para todos seguir viviendo frente al sitio donde Kisara perdió la vida.

Yugi miró a Yami lastimosamente. Yami también sufría por la muerte de Kisara, había sido como una hermana para él. Incluso ahora que era un fantasma no podía verla, por estar atado al mundo de los vivos. En las ocasiones en que pensaba en ello, Yami perdía todo su carisma y su alegría natural y se volvía como Seto durante unos minutos. Entonces se recuperaba con una rapidez pasmosa.

Era increíble como aquel hecho había cambiado para siempre la vida de tantas personas.

- Algún día volverás a tu mundo, Yami - le dijo Yugi, intentando consolarlo.

- No es ese el problema, Yugi - dijo Yami, con la misma expresión melancólica - En estas épocas los fantasmas se hacen visibles para las personas que realmente creen en su existencia. Yo soy el único que puede ser visto en cualquier época del año, así como soy el único que existe entre los dos mundos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Los dos mundos?

- Exacto. El Mundo Real y el Mundo Fantasmal. El mundo fantasmal es como el inframundo, el cielo, el infierno, como quieran llamarlo. Está superpuesto directamente sobre el mundo real, de tal forma que los elementos del mundo real tienen un idéntico en el mundo fantasmal, solo que "muerto". Así por ejemplo estos árboles llenos de vida en este mundo, en Mundo Fantasmal son árboles negros y muertos.

- ¿Quieres decir? ¿Que lo que está vivo en el mundo real está muerto en el Otro Mundo?

- No tanto así - replicó Yami, prosiguiendo con su explicación - "Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre" Básicamente, cuando algo muere, algo nace. Esos árboles muertos son sustituidos en este mundo por árboles jóvenes. Por cada alma que muere nace una nueva. Es un ciclo constante, sin fronteras. Yo permanezco en el mundo real cuando en realidad pertenezco al mundo fantasmal.

- Sin embargo, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Seto Kaiba? Has cambiado de tema muy rápidamente.

Yami sabía que ya había hablado demasiado. Se había dejado llevar por su tristeza, pero estaba bien. Yugi realmente no comprendía sobre la existencia de dos mundos, tampoco sabía nada de las Grandes Mentes, y tampoco nada de las pruebas de Seto.

- Solo digamos que si Seto sobrevive a esta Navidad, las próximas serán mucho más animadas - añadió Yami, recuperando su habitual sonrisa, dejando a Yugi con una confundida expresión.

- Finalmente - se dijo Seto, una vez que cada papel estuvo en su lugar. Había terminado de ordenar su escritorio. Entonces escuchó de repente un sonido familiar e inesperado.

Era la pesada puerta de entrada del edificio, que acababa de abrirse. Seto la había dejado abierta, tampoco esperaba que nadie entrara. Eliminó rápidamente la posibilidad de que fueran Joey o Duke, esos dos seguramente estarían en sus casas celebrando las estúpidas navidades. De modo que Seto, armado con el valor propio de alguien que no teme a nada excepto a la alegría, salió al encuentro de la persona que acababa de entrar.

Distinguió en el umbral a un hombre muy bien vestido, llevando un abrigo azul oscuro, parecido a los que usaban los detectives en las películas clásicas. Tenía la piel curtida por el sol, el pelo rubio y corto, los ojos negros, y una mirada fría que fácilmente competía con la de Seto.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea? - le preguntó Seto, ignorando las normas de buena conducta.

- Buenos días y feliz Navidad para usted también, señor Kaiba - le respondió el desconocido, no olvidando dichas normas - Me disculpo por haber entrado sin anunciarme, pero vi la puerta abierta y pensé que estaría aquí mismo en el vestíbulo. - hizo una cortés reverencia - Mil perdones.

- Está bien - dijo Seto, bajando las escaleras, sin dejar de mirar al sujeto - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Rafael - dijo el hombre. Seto reparó en que llevaba un maletín de trabajo forrado con piel negra - Soy el vicedirector de Kaiba Corp.

La mención de la empresa originalmente de su padre hizo que la mente de Seto se disparara y comenzara a pensar a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí esta vez?

- Bueno, eso es bastante obvio, señor Kaiba - le dijo Rafael - Lo queremos de vuelta en Kaiba Corp.

Seto se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sin embargo ya tenía una respuesta, era la misma respuesta que daba todos los años. Le sorprendía que no se rindieran después de tantas veces haber rechazado aquella protesta.

- Por favor, ya sabes lo que voy a responder - dijo Seto, con los brazos cruzados, parándose frente a Rafael - Leo las noticias diariamente. Mi hermano Mokuba está dirigiendo la empresa y han obtenido resultados excelentes. El juego que inventó recientemente, "Light&Dark Quest", ya ha sido exportado al resto del mundo y tiene miles de seguidores. ¿Para qué entonces me necesita mi hermano?

Tres años atrás, Seto había renunciado a su trabajo en Kaiba Corp. La empresa desde entonces había estado bajo el mando de su hermano menor, Mokuba Kaiba, perfectamente capaz y que había lanzado las ventas con su astucia y su conocimiento sobre los gustos de los chicos, precisamente debido a que él era un chico. La empresa había producido hasta entonces más de 50 juegos para PC, todos y cada uno de ellos exitosos en cuanto a ventas y aceptación por parte del público.

Mokuba comprendía a su hermano. Sabía que después de lo sucedido con Kisara Seto ya no sería el mismo de antes. Su hermano mayor se autodestituyó de su cargo e inició su propio negocio. Por qué Seto había preferido una vida normal y sencilla antes que la fama y todo el dinero de su familia, era lo único que nadie comprendía, y Seto, cerrado en sí mismo, siempre cambiaba el tema si le preguntaban.

- Su hermano lo necesita porque es vuestra familia, señor Kaiba - le dijo Rafael, mirando a Seto fijamente - En estas épocas las familias se reúnen y pasan el tiempo juntas, disfrutando la alegría de tenerse unos a otros. Su hermano solo quiere compartir eso con usted, quiere tenerlo cerca. Es solo por eso que quiere que usted vuelva a Kaiba Corp!

Seto miró a Rafael, preguntándose si esas palabras eran realmente de su hermano o si Rafael lo había dicho por él mismo, conociendo aún así la verdad.

- Mokuba sabe que yo odio las navidades - dijo Seto, sin dejar de mirar a Rafael - Sigo queriéndolo como a mi hermano, pero no puedo simplemente olvidar la razón por la que aborrezco toda celebración. Mokuba no me ha mandado a buscar solo por eso. Tiene que haber algo más. Mokuba sabe que yo no iré solamente porque él me lo pida.

- Usted es un ser despreciable - le dijo Rafael, con el ceño completamente fruncido - ¿Cuando te volviste una persona así? - preguntó, esta vez tuteando a Seto.

- Cuando morí - le respondió Seto. En cierto modo, era cierto. Desde aquel día, que coincidía precisamente con el día actual, el viejo Seto, el alegre Seto, había muerto. Ahora solo quedaba Seto, el que nunca sonreía.

- Es imposible, que tanta indiferencia, tanta frialdad puedan residir dentro de una persona viva. ¿Cómo es posible que ignores una solicitud proveniente de tu propio hermano?

- ¡Les he dicho que me dejen en paz, a todos! - estalló Seto. - ¡odos no hacen otra cosa si no preocuparse por mí y porque odio la Navidad! ¡¿Por qué no se meten en sus propios asuntos?

Aquel día, el 25 de diciembre, desde el incidente, era el peor día de su vida. Era el día en que su demonio interior se liberaba por completo, el día en que el dolor, la nostalgia, la ira, se multiplicaban por diez. El día en el que el resto del mundo se regocijaba por estar vivo, él lamentaba profundamente su existencia.

- Tú no eres Seto Kaiba - le dijo Rafael, olvidando toda la formalidad antes demostrada, conteniéndose tanto como podía para no golpear al hombre que tenía delante - Tenías razón, el hermano de Mokuba murió junto con esa joven hace tres años. Sí, Seto, yo estaba allí en el momento del accidente. Todos los amigos de Yugi estábamos allí. Todos sufrimos amargamente la muerte de Kisara, pero solo tú has persistido en ese sufrimiento. Has olvidado todo lo que fuiste en el pasado, incluso me has olvidado a mí. Pero lo peor es que has olvidado a tu hermano.

Rafael se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, resignado. Abrió la puerta y, antes de irse definitivamente, se giró una última vez hacia Kaiba.

- Perdón por haber tenido fé en ti - le dijo, con la mayor frialdad posible - Te aseguro que no te molestaremos más, pero ten algo en cuenta. Cuando mueras de dolor, nadie irá a poner flores en tu tumba.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito, y Seto se quedó allí, de pie, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creerse lo que había dicho, no podía. Había sido como si una fuerza exterior lo controlara, como si se hubiera dejado dominar por el dolor y la furia y ellos hubieran hablado por él. Se sintió condenado, maldito, se llevó las manos a la cara y se mantuvo así por largo rato.

De vuelta en su casa, Seto intentando olvidar su ataque de ira cuando vio a Rafael, se acostó a dormir, a pesar de que apenas era mediodía.

Cuando despertó, comprobó el reloj digital, y sus ojos se le abrieron como platos, al ver la fecha y hora que marcaban los verdosos números del aparato.

00:40

Tenía que ser un error, Seto simplemente no había podido dormir durante casi doce horas seguidas. Miró hacia la ventana, pero no distinguió casi nada. La noche envolvía la calle, solo se veía una luz en la ventana del edificio de enfrente, sombras de gente bailando se proyectaban a través de ella.

No había ninguna duda, se había hecho de noche. Mirar el reloj de nuevo le hizo pensar en la advertencia de Kisara.

"Mañana en la madrugada, a la 1:00 de la mañana, vendrá a visitarte un fantasma de la Navidad, que te someterá a la primera prueba. "

Automáticamente su cerebro le respondió que todo aquello había sido un sueño, pero cuanto más Seto intentaba pensar que lo era, más su imaginación echaba a volar y asociaba su visión con la más pura realidad.

Decidió que esperaría a la hora señalada. Si era cierto, algo ocurriría, pero sino, todo seguiría igual.

El reloj avanzaba lentamente, implacable, no podía pedirle que se apresurara, paulatinamente el dios Cronos seguía su pausada carrera hacia el infinito.

- Doce cuarenta y cinco... - anunció para sí mismo Seto.

Tic... toc... tic... toc...

- Doce cincuenta... - la tensión dentro de él aumentaba por momentos.

Tic... toc... tic... toc...

- Doce cincuenta y cinco... - ya casi era el momento...

Tic... toc... tic... CLOOONG! CLOONG! Sonó el gran reloj de la plaza, fue un sonido melancólico, hueco, apagado, que a pesar de la lejanía Seto pudo escucharlo como si tuviera el gran reloj delante.

Pasaron varios segundos de incertidumbre, pero nada ocurrió.

Seto comenzó a exasperarse. ¿Habría sido, después de todo, solo un sueño?

- Je, lo sabía - se dijo Seto, viendo fijamente hacia su reloj. Quince segundos, y aún nada ocurría. Un sueño, después de todo.

Seto se acostó dejándose caer sobre el colchón, no tenía sueño, pero aún así intentó dormirse, tapándose para ello con su sábana.

Mas de pronto sintió Seto cómo la sábana lentamente se movía, halada por una mano que intentaba destaparlo. Seto se incorporó de inmediato, por instinto, y se quedó de una pieza al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Agarrando la blanca tela que antes lo había cubierto, se hallaba un prodigio. Era un hombre alto, demasiado alto, cuyo pelo blanco se extendía más allá de sus hombros, y cubría la mitad derecha del rostro del recién aparecido. Llevaba un traje rojo brillante, zapatos de cuero blanco, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de un líquido que parecía vino y que resplandecía por sí solo.

El sobrenatural visitante, al igual que Kisara, brillaba con luz propia, un aura blanquecina lo cubría, y Seto podía ver a través de su cuerpo. El personaje sonrió a Seto, que no daba crédito a sus ojos, aunque por otro lado no le sorprendía.

- ¿Eres tú el espíritu cuya llegada me fue advertida? - le preguntó Seto al fantasma.

- ¡El mismo! - respondió el fantasma. Tenía una voz tranquila y confiada.

- ¿Quién eres exactamente? - preguntó Seto, entrecerrando los ojos, adaptando su vista a la luz que emitía el espectro y ahora reemplazaba a la completa oscuridad antes reinante.

- Yo soy el espectro de las Navidades Anteriores - dijo, haciendo una reverencia - Mi nombre es Maximillion Pegasus.

- ¿Y qué asunto te trae? - se atrevió a preguntar Seto, aunque le pareció que la respuesta era obvia.

- Tu futuro - respondió Pegasus, y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Seto lo miró extrañado, y pensó que tenía que ser una broma.

- Raro que alguien como tú piense en bromas - comentó Pegasus, dejando a Seto completamente desconcertado. Se preguntó si aquel espectro podía leer su mente.

- Sí que puedo - aseguró Pegasus, sonriendo con malicia - ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí adivinando si soy real o no o prefieres acabar con esto de una vez? No tengo mucho tiempo, pero me parece que tú tampoco.

Seto miró a Pegasus.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Si insistes - dijo Pegasus, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces agarró a Seto por un brazo, y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, ambos desaparecieron en un chorro de luz blanca.

La habitación quedó completamente a oscuras.

01:02

*****Fin del Capítulo Tercero*****

POST-DATA!: Actualizaré el próximo 27 de noviembre, seguramente, así que esperen para esa fecha, en horas de la tarde.


	4. 25 de diciembre de 1999 01:02 AM

A KAIBA'S CAROL - Capítulo 4

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Si no estás de acuerdo los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

I'm back! Me odio... ¡Me odio a mí mismo! Gente, lo LAMENTO PROFUNDAMENTE Y CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, pero el hecho es que ahí estaba yo, el pasado sábado, listo para actualizar mis an-fiction, y de pronto... ¡TWIN! Pendrive fastidiado... GRRR! Exacto, mi flash de pronto dio un muy extraño "Error de E/S" y tuve que formatearla completamente, sin esperanzas de recuperar la información. Perdí no solo todo lo que había escrito... ¡SINO TODOS MIS ROMS DE YU-GI-OH Y DE POKEMON! ¡AAAAAAARGH! (Furia excesiva).

De cualquier modo, tuve que comenzar a escribir de nuevo, y aquí estoy, mostrándome descaradamente después de haberos decepcionado a todos. Lo siento, de nuevo, mal por mí por no hacer copias de seguridad de lo que escribo, y por ponerle fecha a mis escritos. Si pueden perdonarme, os estaré profundamente agradecido.

Y bien, pasando a temas de AKC... Nada, os dejo con este capítulo. Si quieren comentar algo sobre este capítulo o los otros, lo que sea, CUALQUIER COSA, no duden en hacerlo, y una vez más...

¡Gomen-nasaaaaaaaaai!

TOT

********25 de diciembre de 1999 1:02********

Sobre la prueba que impuso el espectro Pegasus a Seto Kaiba

***Navidad de 1986

Las hojas y las ramas de los árboles susurraban al contacto con la brisa de la tarde que antecedía al crepúsculo. El bosque, a ambos lados del polvoriento camino, cuya tierra mil veces había sido apisonada por los incontables viajeros. A lo lejos se veía un caserío rural, y Seto Kaiba se dio cuenta, si es que no lo había hecho ya, que se encontraba en una época muy distinta a la suya.

Seto se hallaba de pie, en ropa de dormir, en medio del camino, y no había rastro de Pegasus por ninguna parte. MirÓ a todas partes, y de pronto le pareciÓ que había visto ese sitio antes. Dio dos pasos hacia los árboles a su derecha, y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al poner su atenciÓn en un acre viejo, que resultaba ser el único que no tenía hojas, sus ramas tenían un aspecto tétrico y melancÓlico.

Seto reconocía ese árbol porque, durante su niñez, lo había usado como escondite en sus juegos infantiles. Se acercÓ al árbol, lo rodeÓ, y observÓ fascinado el tronco hueco, lo suficiente como para que un niño pequeño pudiera meterse dentro, el escondite perfecto que sus amigos de la infancia jamás habían podido descubrir.

- De modo que sí recuerdas algo de tu niñez - se sobresaltÓ al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vio a Pegasus, con su acostumbrado aspecto, mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

- No he perdido la memoria - replicÓ Seto, con el ceño fruncido.

- No, pero algunas personas sufren estrés post-traumático y a causa de ello suprimen sus recuerdos más horribles. ¿No lees, acaso?

- Yo no sufro estrés post-traumático, y no veo por qué este recuerdo tendría que ser "horrible".

- De modo que piensas que es un recuerdo feliz - dijo Pegasus, observando el agujero del tronco con detenimiento. - ¿Entonces por qué no sonríes al evocarlo? Porque cuando uno recuerda algo alegre, uno sonríe.

- Yo no soy como todos...

- Claro, claro, ya debería saberlo - dijo Pegasus, como quien recuerda algo, bebiÓ otro poco de vino. Seto reparÓ en que por más que bebía el fantasma, el vino jamás se agotaba. Se preguntÓ si Pegasus había muerto con esa copa en la mano.

- Si quieres saberlo, sí, morí con esta copa - le dijo Pegasus, sorprendiendo una vez más a Seto. No le cupo entonces da de que el fantasma podía leer su mente - Desde entonces he tenido que tomar el mismo veneno que me matÓ por toda la eternidad, hasta que la persona que lo puso en mi botella de vino alemán muera también.

- ¿Por qué me has traído? - le preguntÓ Seto, quien realmente no tenía el menor interés de escuchar aquella historia.

- Ah, por supuesto. Estás impaciente por terminar. Esa impaciencia te puede costar caro, mortal.

A Seto le extrañÓ que de pronto el espectro le había llamado "mortal", era como si Pegasus lo estuviera poniendo en su lugar. Después de todo era un simple ser humano contra un ser sobrenatural.

- Seto Kaiba, hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba, yo, Maximillion Pegasus, el fantasma de las Navidades Anteriores, te he traído aquí para ponerte una de tres pruebas, que demostrarán tus sentimientos y tu valía como persona. Si osas fallar, tu destino...

- Será peor que la muerte - concluyÓ Kaiba, lanzando un bufido. Pegasus asintiÓ, y sonriÓ.

Se escucharon unas voces en la lejanía. Venían del pueblo, según Seto pudo constatar. Seto volviÓ al camino, esperando ver de quién se trataba. Y quedÓ de una pieza, al descubrir que los autores del griterío no eran otros sino niños pequeños, todos de una edad que no rebasaba los 7 años.

Seto no estaba asombrado por el hecho de que fueran niños, sino porque conocía muy bien a uno de ellos. Era un muchacho delgado, menudo, tenía pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Iba vestido con ropas sencillas.

Pegasus, que había visto la sorpresa en los ojos del Seto adulto, se adelantÓ para quedar frente a Seto. Entonces Seto vio cÓmo su propio yo y los otros niños atravesaban corriendo al fantasma, y luego lo atravesaban a él, y seguían corriendo rumbo al otro pueblo.

- Te explicaré las reglas - le dijo Pegasus, serio - Este jueg... esta prueba, se llama "Recuerdo Marginado". Dime, Seto, ¿reconociste al chico al cual mirabas asombrado?

- Sí, era yo - asintiÓ Seto.

- Brillante, - asintiÓ Pegasus - Pero por supuesto esa era una bicoca. El objetivo de esta prueba es conocer cuán profundo es el lazo que existe entre tus personas más allegadas y tú, a partir de lo tanto que recuerdes a esas personas. Es decir, tendrás que reconocer a todos los que te muestre.

- Eso será harto fácil - le dijo Seto, burlÓn - Tengo una memoria formidable. Si crees que este juego tuyo es tan difícil, entonces estás perdido.

Pegasus mirÓ a Seto, impresionado.

- Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, eso está bien - sonriÓ - Bien, hemos terminado aquí.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Claro que no. Solo que hemos terminado con esta Navidad, en el tiempo en el que eras un niño de 7 años, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, lleno de felicidad como cualquier otro chico de tu edad.

***Navidad de 1989

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seto se encontrÓ en un lugar completamente diferente. Era una casa señorial, se notaba por la alfombra bajo sus pies, las piedras que formaban las paredes de aquella oscura habitaciÓn, las cortinas de la cama de madera, las pinturas de anteriores habitantes en todas partes. Seto reconociÓ el lugar.

- ¿Sabes donde estás? - le preguntÓ Pegasus, apareciendo junto a él.

- Es el orfanato - dijo Seto, y su rostro se ensombreciÓ.

- Um, esta vez no son buenos los recuerdos. ¿Pasaste la mayor parte de tu niñez aquí? No solo eso, sino que con tu hermanito, Mokuba. Fueron años difíciles. Cuando tomaste conciencia de lo pobres que eran en este sucio orfanato, te diste cuenta de que tenías que salir de aquí. Por eso lo odias tanto, porque te recuerda la miseria que tuviste que soportar, tú, un superdotado que estaba después de todo destinado a grandes hazañas.

Seto mirÓ a Pegasus con cierto ápice de ira. El espectro hablaba como si conociera a Seto en cada pequeño detalle de su personalidad. Podía ser así, pero Pegasus no tenía que echárselo en la cara, como pastel de crema.

- Sí, ya sé que sabes todo sobre mi pasado - le espetÓ Seto - Ahora dime de una vez qué quieres mostrarme aquí.

Pegasus suspirÓ. Dio dos pasos hacia la cama, e indicÓ a Seto que se acercara. Este así lo hizo, y Pegasus señalÓ con su dedo índice hacia el lecho. En él, Seto Kaiba de 10 años dormía profundamente. De pronto la puerta de la habitaciÓn se abriÓ, y penetraron dos personas en la habitaciÓn. Una mujer mestiza, ya anciana, y un hombre con bigote.

Seto se puso alerta, pero Pegasus le indicÓ no se moviera. Seto recordÓ entonces que no podían verlo. Los recién llegados se acercaron a la cama, la oscuridad no dejaba ver sus rostros.

"¿Es este el muchacho?" preguntÓ el hombre.

"Así es, señor..." de pronto el tiempo se detuvo, fue como si alguien hubiera presionado el botÓn PAUSE justo en el momento indicado.

- Nada de pistas para ti, mortal - dijo Pegasus a Seto - Ahora, ¿puedes decirme quiénes son estas personas?

Seto no podía verles la cara, pero sentía como si ya las hubiera visto antes. ReconociÓ entonces la falda rosada que llevaba la mujer. Además, por el contexto de la situaciÓn, era muy fácil adivinar de quienes se trataba.

- Esta señora es Madame Roster, la dueña del orfanato Roster. El hombre es Gozaburo Kaiba, mi... padre.

Seto pronunciÓ la última palabra como si fuese una molestia para él decirla, quizás en la misma oraciÓn en la que usaba el nombre de aquel hombre.

Pegasus dio un sorbo a su copa y asintiÓ.

- Muy bien hecho, aunque seguro fue fácil para ti adivinarlo por lo que sucedía. Está bien, aún estamos por los fáciles. Que continúe la escena.

Con esas palabras Pegasus puso PLAY una vez más y el tiempo volviÓ a correr con naturalidad.

"... Kaiba" continuÓ diciendo la señora Roster.

"Duerme plácidamente, sin embargo en su rostro se refleja la tristeza" dijo el hombre, al parecer inexpresivamente, como si solamente lo notara, en lugar de sentir lástima por él. Seto sabía que, después de todo, Gozaburo Kaiba era incapaz de sentir algo por alguien.

"Sin embargo" continuÓ el señor Kaiba "La prueba de coeficiente intelectual es irrefutable. Definitivamente quiero a un muchacho así como mi futuro sucesor"

"¿Y qué hay de su hermano?" preguntÓ la mujer.

"Lo adoptaré también" dijo Gozaburo "No creo que pueda separarlos, además, el pequeño también demostrÓ una gran capacidad mental"

Seto se cansÓ de escuchar aquello. Se sentía fatal, viendo cÓmo su padre hablaba de él y de su hermano como si fueran baratijas, simples herramientas que no necesitaban cariño alguno.

- Vamonos ya, espectro - le pidiÓ Seto a Pegasus, quien libaba una vez más el vino de su copa - No quiero ver esto.

- ¿Tanto te molesta? - le preguntÓ Pegasus, deteniendo el tiempo de nuevo - Pensé que no te importaban los sentimientos.

- No digas más sandeces y llévame de inmediato a la prÓxima navidad - replicÓ Seto, con el rostro malhumorado.

Pegasus se encogiÓ de hombros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seto se encontrÓ a sí mismo en un lugar diferente.

***Navidad de 1992

"Muy bien, joven Kaiba, felicitaciones"

Seto cayÓ en la cuenta de que se hallaba en una biblioteca, ricamente iluminada, las estanterías de madera repletas de libros, unos más antiguos, otros más modernos, las paredes de un color blanco, el suelo de piedra. En una de las anchas mesas, un hombre de cerca de cuarenta años, bajito, enjuto, completamente calvo, leía lentamente un pedazo de papel. Frente a él, un Seto de 13 años, vestido con ropas muy caras y finas, lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quiénes son esas personas? - preguntÓ inmediatamente Pegasus a Seto, apareciendo a sus espaldas a la vez que la escena se congelaba.

- Ese soy yo... - dijo Seto señalando a su propio yo joven, pero al mirar al anciano, se quedÓ callado. Por un segundo, se quedÓ ahí, mirando al anciano, sin articular palabra, sin mover un músculo, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad.

No le cabía duda de que era uno de los profesores particulares que su padre adoptivo, Gozaburo, había contratado para su exclusiva educaciÓn. Pero habían sido demasiados, tantos que a Seto realmente le costaba trabajo recordar. A nadie le gustaba ser contradecido por un niñato, y mucho menos cuando este tenía totalmente la razÓn. Aquel anciano era uno de los pocos que logrÓ soportarlo. Pero, ¿cuál era su nombre?

- Mmm, ya ves, la cosa se va complicando. - le dijo Pegasus - Te ayudaré a recordar, verás, este hombre te pidiÓ que escribieras una composiciÓn sobre la Navidad, y su significado. En aquellos tiempos, era algo que hasta tú tenías bastante claro, y ya ves cuán impresionado está.

Seto mirÓ detenidamente al anciano. Una barba incipiente comenzaba a crecer bajo su ganchuda nariz, y tenía los ojos color café. Su hermano Mokuba lo asociaba con un tal Hombre Pinguino, personaje de algún comic de esos que leía. Y recordÓ Seto que Mokuba llamaba a aquel profesor "Penguin Merrick". Eso era!

- Este hombre es Merrick Lancast, mi profesor de Lengua. - decretÓ Seto, seguro de haber acertado.

Pegasus dio un sorbo a su copa, y sonriÓ.

- Bueno, parece que estás volviéndote bueno en este juego. Por si quieres saberlo, luego de que este profesor se fuera, fuiste al salÓn de bailes de la MansiÓn Kaiba, donde se celebraba la fiesta de Navidad, y leíste tu escrito frente a todos, y eso sustituyÓ al discurso de Navidad que tu padre solía dar todos los años frente a sus socios más importantes.

Seto no recordaba nada de eso. Realmente, su mente no era tan perfecta como él hubiera querido.

De pronto Seto se encontrÓ sentado en un muy cÓmodo sillÓn hecho de piel. Serpentinas, coloridos adornos, una bola de discoteca llenando la amplia sala de puntitos luminosos, música a todo volúmen, gente bailando, una típica fiesta de jÓvenes adolescentes en Navidad.

Se le acercÓ alguien, un chico que para él era conocido. Tenía el pelo blanco y largo, e iba vestido con una camisa de rayas azules y blancas.

- Hey, Seto, ¿te lo estás pasando bien, verdad? - le preguntÓ el muchacho.

A Seto le sorprendiÓ que el chico pudiera verlo. Se preguntÓ si debía responder algo. Se preguntÓ si...

- ¿Tú... eres un fantasma? - le preguntÓ Seto al chico. Este lo mirÓ con incredulidad.

- ¿Eh? - murmurÓ el muchachito, mirando a Seto como si este se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Nada, no te preocupes... Sí! Me lo estoy pasando genial...

TratÓ de fingir todo lo que pudo, y aunque la sonrisa no llegÓ jamás a sus labios, al parecer convenciÓ al jovencito, que le sonriÓ, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse tarareando la melodía.

En ese instante apareciÓ el espectro Pegasus, con tanta puntería que llegÓ justo a situarse en el mismo camino del chico que se iba, de manera que este último lo atravesÓ completamente.

- Wuu! - exclamÓ Pegasus, bebiendo un sorbo de vino - Este chico está más borracho que yo, aunque no lo parezca.

Seto dedujo que mientras Pegasus seguía siendo invisible, él sí podía ser visto por los que se encontraban allí.

- ¿Sabes dÓnde estás, Seto? - le preguntÓ Pegasus, sentándose junto a él y sorbiendo una vez más de su copa.

- ¿Por qué ellos pueden verme? ¿Qué está sucediendo? - le preguntÓ Seto.

- Sería mejor si bajaras la voz - le recomendÓ Pegasus, sonriendo - Todos pensarán que estás loco hablando con el vacío. Y no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿sabes dÓnde estás?

A Seto le importaba un bledo dÓnde estaba. Estaba harto, harto de que aquel fantasma jugará con él como si fuese un personaje de rol con el que pudiese hacer lo que le viniera en gana. La ira comenzaba ya a manifestarse en su interior, y Seto se preguntaba cÓmo no se había enfadado con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, Seto tratÓ de calmarse. Aquel no era el momento. Además dudaba que pudiera hacerle algún daño al ser sobrenatural. Se concentrÓ en las personas a su alrededor. No reconocía, más bien no recordaba, a más de la mitad de los invitados. Sin embargo, tenía que haber un anfitriÓn, y ese debía ser el dueño de la casa.

Pero, ¿cuál de ellos era? Podía ser cualquiera. Se puso de pie, intentando ver alguna cara conocida, alguien que pudiera brindarle alguna pista, algún impulso nervioso que lo hiciera recordar todo. ReparÓ en el calendario pegado a la pared, sin embargo, y quedÓ de una pieza, al ver la fecha, sombreada con marcadores rojo y verde, que obligatoriamente debía corresponder a aquel mismo día.

/ /

/25 de diciembre de 1997/

/ /

Alguien lo tocÓ en la espalda. Seto se girÓ, y allí estaba. El tiempo se detuvo para Seto Kaiba, y no precisamente porque Pegasus lo hubiera hecho. Una cabellera azul, larga y lacia, unos ojos de safiro, tan azules que rivalizaban con el azul de los del propio Seto.

- Seto, ¿quieres acompañarme afuera? - le preguntÓ Kisara. No era aquella Kisara que una noche atrás había visitado su casa para advertirle de los fantasmas, encadenada y marchita. Era Kisara, la hermosísima joven llena de vida y de alegría, incapaz de sentir odio por alguien o de lastimar siquiera al más dañino de los insectos.

- Kisara... - Seto no podía dejar de mirarla. La tenía delante, allí, viva una vez más. Seto no pudo evitarlo. En lo más profundo de su ser, Seto Kaiba sabía que algo malo ocurría. Era el mismo año, la misma Navidad, el mismo día, en que Kisara había muerto. Y ahora Seto estaba de nuevo en aquel contexto, quizás a punto de presenciar los mismo eventos de nuevo. Pero eso no le importaba. Era como si su subconsciente hubiese hecho corto, y solamente quedara la superficie.

Seto Kaiba sonriÓ, y fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de placer, de dicha, sus ojos brillaron como safiros y sintiÓ que no le importaba nada en el mundo excepto aquel momento. No quería que terminara nunca, jamás, quería quedarse así, sosteniendo la mirada de su amada Kisara, eternamente...

- ¿Quién es esa persona? - la pregunta de Pegasus fue como un iceberg chocando contra su trasatlántico. Seto volviÓ parcialmente a la realidad, y entre él y Kisara se interponía el fantasma de Pegasus, que bebía de su copa tranquilamente.

Seto lo mirÓ a los ojos, y no paraba de sonreir. Sin embargo la sonrisa que Seto dedicÓ a Pegasus, hizo que este último se sobresaltara. Entre la multitud, un chico de pelo puntiagudo y revuelto y ojos rojos, frunciÓ el ceño mientras observaba disimuladamente a Seto.

- ¿CÓmo? - la voz de Seto resonÓ por toda la sala. La música parÓ, y todos miraban a Seto, que miraba a Pegasus, pero parecía mirar a Kisara, que lo mirÓ a su vez, extrañada. - Maldito fantasma, venido desde lo más profundo del infierno, has osado traerme una vez más a este lugar. ¿Es que realmente disfrutas viendo cÓmo sufro? ¿Es eso? ¿Eh? ¡¿ES ESO? ¡¿QUIERES VER CUÁL ES MI REACCIÓN CUANDO VEA CÓMO KISARA MUERE UNA VEZ MÁS, NO ES ASÍ? Quién es esta persona. DÓnde estás. Quién eres tú. Quién soy yo. ¡AL INFIERNO TODOS LOS FANTASMAS! ¡Y AL INFIERNO LA NAVIDAD! - la sonrisa se había trocado en furia - ¡Te haré desaparecer en este instante, maldito bastardo! ¡MUERE DE NUEVO!

No sabía lo que hacía. No tenía control sobre sí mismo. Era como si una fuerza exterior lo estuviera controlando, hablara por él, lo moviera. Fue esta, acaso, quien lo hizo lanzarse hacia el atÓnito espectro de Pegasus, quien lo hizo golpear bruscamente la mano derecha que sostenía la fina copa de cristal, llena de un vino envenenado eterno.

- ¡! - gritÓ el fantasma, y fue un grito tan desgarrador que incluso los presentes se taparon los oídos, y llegaron a creer que Seto, quien un segundo atrás habían considerado demente, realmente gritaba a un "fantasma" cuyo grito estridente podían escuchar provenía de un aparente vacío.

La copa se hizo añicos en el suelo, mientras Pegasus caía de rodillas, observando el desastre, demacrado, como si hubiesen asesinado a su madre en frente de sus ojos.

Seto sonreía de nuevo, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad. Era la sonrisa propia de alguien que disfrutaba enormemente causando daño, la sonrisa de un psicÓpata, la sonrisa, de un auténtico demonio...

****FIN DEL CAPITULO CUARTO****


	5. 25 de diciembre de 1999 02:56 AM

A KAIBA'S CAROL - CAPÍTULO 5

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Si no estás de acuerdo los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

¡De vuelta! Uff, al fin puedo dignarme a actualizar. Lamento haberme demorado, entre los exámenes del cole que normalmente tengo que hacer en estas épocas, realmente no he tenido tiempo para escribir, menos aún para leer, DarkYamiMotou (Gomen). Pero aquí estoy.

Bien, han sido 5 capítulos de puro sufrimiento, Lo lamento! por Seto, así que ha llegado el momento de que ese sufrimiento llegue a su fin. Este capítulo... bueno, mejor léanlo y sorprendeos vosotros mismos. ¡Os deseo lo mejor a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia!

Bueno, lo último antes de dejarlos con el cap., sería decir que a partir de aquí el personaje central de la narración cambia, los 4 primeros capítulos fueron narrados centrándose en Seto Kaiba, y los 4 siguientes (contando este) serán narrados por el otro personaje central: Yami Moto (Motou, Muto, ¡f!). Las grandes mentes (harto estoy de mencionarlas) también cobran un papel importante a partir de ahora, podéis pensar en ellas como los tenryubito de One Piece, o como el Yliaster de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Thank you!-DannyGMaster

********25 de diciembre de 1997 2:56********

Sobre la solución que las Grandes Mentes dieron a aquella situación

"La situación se ha salido de control" pensó. Realmente nunca había esperado que algo así sucediera. Pegasus se había pasado, indiscutiblemente. No, esto no podía ser obra de Pegasus. Fuera como fuera, el fantasma de las Navidades Anteriores ya no podría responder jamás esa pregunta.

Yami, escondido entre la multitud, observó atónito, mientras la atmósfera se sobrecargaba de tensión, cómo Pegasus aullaba de dolor, con las manos sobre el estómago, y así como el vino maldito derramado por el suelo comenzó a evaporarse, sucedió al espectral cuerpo de Pegasus, quien no dejaba de gritar y agonizar mientras en un gas incoloro se deshacía lentamente, para pasar, quizás, a un plano muy diferente de la existencia. Un plano del que ya no podría regresar jamás.

Para un fantasma, aquello que lo ataba a la Realidad era tanto más importante que su vida, ya que era el propio soporte que aseguraba su existencia, que aseguraba que era un ser "real". Yami lo sabía, todos los fantasmas lo sabían. Ser despojado del objeto Clave, era equivalente a morir por segunda vez, esta vez sin posibilidad de retorno. El objeto clave de Pegasus era la copa de vino que lo había matado. Pero Seto Kaiba, haciendo uso de un poder indescriptible, un poder del cual ni siquiera Yami tenía idea que existía, había destruido esa copa, en otras palabras, había matado a Maximillion Pegasus.

Yami miró a Seto. Seguía allí, de pie, el resto de invitados a aquella fatídica fiesta lo habían visto gritarle a la nada, luego darle un manotazo a la nada, y ahora lo veían murmurando incoherencias, tal parecía que se hubiera vuelto loco. Kisara, entre todas las personas, lo miraba extrañada, confundida. Seto parecía realmente un maníaco, tenía los ojos inyectados y su sonrisa bastaba para asustar a un demonio.

Notó de pronto algo. Yami se adelantó, pidiendo a la multitud que lo dejara pasar, hasta llegar a situarse frente a Seto. Yami miró fijamente a los ojos azules del joven. Y lo que vio hizo que sus propios ojos carmesí se abrieran de puro asombro, miedo, expectación.

- Akuma... - dijo sorprendido. (NdA: Akuma, en japonés significa diablo, demonio)

En el Mundo Fantasmal, aquellos fantasmas que eran corrompidos por la oscuridad y se volvían demonios eran llamados Kishin (N: otra variante para decir demonio). Sin embargo los fantasmas que escogían demonizarse por su propia voluntad eran llamados Akuma. Tenían habilidades muy distintas, y una de las habilidades de los Akuma era la de tomar el control de las almas sumidas en el dolor más profundo. Justo como el alma de Seto.

¿Era posible que Seto hubiese sido poseído por un Akuma? No, descartó rápidamente esa posibilidad. De ser así, su condición hubiese sido detectada mucho tiempo atrás. No, ese poder demoníaco que Seto albergaba, no podía ser obra de una posesión forzosa de alma. Debía ser algo más, una razón más oscura. Yami no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. De modo que decidió preguntar a las Grandes Mentes. Aunque no tuvo que hacer demasiado.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y girar como un kaleidoscopio, como un torbellino que absorvió a Yami y a Seto en su interior, mareándolos y provocando que el frágil humano perdiera el conocimiento.

La habitación de Seto Kaiba, en la actualidad, cobró forma paulatinamente mientras el mundo dejaba de girar. Yami comprobó, en un fugaz vistazo hacia el reloj digital, que eran exactamente las 3 de la mañana. La noche, en el exterior, negra y oscura, amenazante, no servía, ni siquiera esta vez, como consuelo para Yami.

Su nombre, en ocasiones como aquella, no lo identificaba, se sentía más como Hikari. Y es que Yami sentía la muy profunda necesidad de salvar a Seto, tuviera lo que tuviera.

Yami notó mientras se curaba del mareo que un inerte Pegasus también había vuelto con ellos y yacía en el suelo.

- No murió, después de todo... - se dijo Yami, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa - Maldito fantasma desgraciado...

Seto dormía, con el rostro congestionado de aquel que tiene una pesadilla, en su cama, recostado boca arriba y destapado. Yami tomó la sábana blanca y la colocó suavemente sobre Seto, que debía estar muriendo de frío. Acto seguido, esperó.

No podía hacer otra cosa, excepto esperar a que alguien apareciera. Por lo general, cuando algo fallaba en Mundo Fantasmal, o en cuestiones relacionadas con él, un representante de las Grandes Mentes aparecía y trataba de arreglar la situación. Durante más de 2300 años había sido así.

(Canto triste y de lamento)

El mal ha oscurecido

El alma del señor

El joven no ha vencido

Su más fiero temor

Cantó en el tono más bajo posible. Cantar era lo único que podía relajarlo entonces. Yami se refería en su breve estrofa, a que Seto había fallado en su prueba. Si es que había sido válida. Yami había estado presente durante todo el transcurso de las distintas épocas a las que Pegasus había llevado a Seto, cuidando no revelar su presencia en ningún momento, y todo había ido bien. Sin embargo al encontrarse en la fiesta de hacía tres años, incluso él se sintió dolido, ofendido, angustiado.

Ver a Kisara de nuevo, en la flor de su juventud, le había provocado un dolor terrible, una cicatriz que obviamente su alma no había podido subsanar. Y no podía, simplemente no podía imaginar cuánto más se manifestó ese dolor en Seto. Estaba casi convencido de que la visita a esa navidad en particular no podía haber sido deliberada por las Grandes Mentes. Mucho menos era obra de Pegasus, ese era solamente otra víctima de todo aquel asunto. Y Seto era la principal víctima, porque todo el odio y el dolor acumulado habían estallado de una vez en su interior, tomando forma de un modo que Yami no comprendía muy bien.

Sumido en esas cavilaciones, un destello en el centro de la habitación lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Como un torrente de energía blanca fluyendo hacia arriba, apareció de la nada el tan esperado representante. Y Yami no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse cuando vio de quién se trataba.

- Bakura - dijo Yami, al verlo. Bakura le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

- Es un placer encontrarte por aquí, Yami Motou - lo saludó Bakura, haciendo una breve reverencia. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Husmear - le respondió Yami, sonriendo como de costumbre - Claro que no pretendo interferir de ningún modo con tu trabajo. - Miró a Seto, luego a Pegasus, que seguía en el suelo, inconsciente - Supongo, que ya estarás enterado de toda la situación.

Si en algo eran buenas las Grandes Mentes, era en saberlo todo cuanto sucedía tanto en sus dominios como fuera de ellos.

- Sí, es una situación bastante lamentable - dijo Bakura, arrodillándose ante el cuerpo de Pegasus - No está "muerto", aunque es gracioso decirlo. Solamente se ha debilitado.

Bakura llevaba consigo una especie de valija negra, según pudo comprobar Yami, que llevaba el símbolo de Mundo Fantasmal (N: piensen en este como el Ojo de los artículos milenarios de Yu-Gi-Oh!) Bakura sacó de la valija una copa de cristal idéntica a la que siempre portaba Pegasus, seguida de una botella aparentemente de vino que en la etiqueta llevaba el símbolo internacional de veneno (N: la calavera con una cruz de huesos debajo). Vertió un poco del líquido en la copa y se la dio de beber a Pegasus. De inmediato este abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto.

- ¡Vino! - fue lo primero que dijo. Bakura le entregó la copa sin decir nada y Pegasus bebió de la copa infinita hasta hartarse - ¡Aah! Gracias, señor Bakura, me ha salvado la "vida" - rió ante su propia ocurrencia - Ah, Yami, también estás ahí. ¿Qué ha...?

Al levantarse y ver a Seto, recordó de un golpe todo lo que había sucedido.

- Ese chico... de pronto se volvió una bestia sin correa y me atacó, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo ese infortunio.

- Pegasus - le dijo Yami - ¿No fuiste tú quien decidió llevar a Seto a la Navidad donde murió Kisara?

- ¡Ni siquiera yo estoy tan loco! - exclamó Pegasus, como si hablara del mismo diablo - Yami, Bakura, yo no tenía idea alguna de que el lugar donde nos enviaron era "ese" lugar. Se me dijo que la última fase de la prueba del pasado sería especial, pero no cuánto. Solamente actué como había venido haciéndolo hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - le inquirió Bakura - ¿Que fue un error de las Grandes Mentes haberlo enviado allí?

- Dices entonces que fueron realmente las Grandes Mentes quienes decidieron enviar a Seto Kaiba a ese lugar - dedujo Yami.

- De hecho, esa información no la tenemos aún. Está claro que no fue cosa buena que Seto Kaiba fuese llevado a recordar su horrible pasado una vez más, pero de lo que sí estamos seguros, es de que no fueron las Grandes Mentes quienes lo decidieron así.

- Entonces, ¿qué fue? - pregunto Yami - O mejor dicho, ¿quién?

- Estás diciendo que alguien alteró la prueba de alguna forma - dijo Bakura - ¿La saboteó para que sucediera lo que acaba de suceder?

Yami no respondió. La sola idea de que alguien se rebelara contra las Grandes Mentes era absurda. Sin embargo, ¿imposible? Los mundos real y fantasmal funcionaban bien, pero, ¿hasta que punto alguien podía dejar de aceptar algo como eso? ¿O quizás fuera alguien con algún tipo de resentimiento hacia Pegasus, o hacia Seto mismo? Eran demasiadas preguntas.

- ¿Qué explicación se le puede dar al repentino cambio en la personalidad de Kaiba que casi me cuesta la "vida? - preguntó Pegasus a Bakura.

- No estamos seguros... - dijo Bakura, y Yami y Pegasus se sorprendieron. Las grandes mentes no estaban seguras de algo... era como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que, fuera lo que fuere, apareció cuando Seto alcanzó un grado de irritabilidad excesivamente alto. Como si tuviera una personalidad otra, oscura, demoníaca, que hubiese sido reprimida hasta ese momento.

- ¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que haya sido un Akuma? - le preguntó Yami.

- Nosotros también sopesamos esa posibilidad - le dijo Bakura - Pero es demasiado improbable. No. Me inclino a pensar que eso fue, o es, suponiendo que no haya terminado, un demonio interior de Seto. Su lado malvado, su Edward Hyde, quien está tomando el control a medida que Seto pierde el control de sí mismo.

- ¿Qué solución se tomará ahora, entonces? - preguntó Pegasus.

Los tres miraron a Seto, que seguía dormido y ajeno a la conversación de los espectros.

- No tenemos más remedio que aceptar que un sujeto desconocido por el momento saboteó la prueba del pasado, para evitar que Seto lograra vencerla. No sabemos qué quiere, ni quién es, solo sabemos que existe. Y si existe, volverá a atacar. Hagamos como que Seto Kaiba ha aprobado la primera prueba. De modo que pasaremos a la segunda. Si este enemigo de Seto aparece, nosotros, estaremos preparados para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Y quién será esta vez el fantasma de las Navidades Presentes? - preguntó Yami, con gran expectación. La historia se ponía cada vez más intrigante.

- Seré yo... - dijo Bakura, lleno de determinación.

Seto Kaiba despertó de pronto, con un impresionante dolor de cabeza, le pareció haber escuchado unas voces, sin embargo, al mirar comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía...

Pero sabía que había habido alguien allí... Seto sabía eso como también sabía que lo que acababa de vivir no había sido un sueño. Comprobó el reloj, y lo que vio no le sorprendió.

00:59 PM

Era magia, después de todo... Seto sonrió. Esperaba, realmente deseaba que aquello le hubiera dolido a Pegasus.

* FIN DEL CAPÍTULO QUINTO *

AVISO IMPORTANTE - MALAS NOTICIAS: Con motivo del Fin de año, mi familia se reúne todos los años, lo que significa viajar a un lugar donde no tendré acceso a una computadora y mucho menos a Internet. Por tanto, en todo este período entre el 24 de diciembre y el 11 de enero, lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar. Lamento muchísimo decirlo, pero no podré terminar A Kaiba's Carol para Navidad... TToTT. Bueno no podré publicarlo hasta enero, sin embargo mientras esté de viaje me llevaré conmigo un bloc sin usar y muchos lápices y bolígrafos para gastármelos escribiendo estos fics. Luego en enero solo tendría que mecanografiarlos y publicarlos, muy probablemente Dark Yugi lo publique ya completo hasta el final sin embargo A Kaiba's Carol puede que demore. En fin, disculpándome una vez más espero que entiendan, nos vemos! y...

QUE LA LUZ SEA CON USTEDES, Y LA OSCURIDAD JAMÁS CORROMPA SUS CORAZONES.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS(AS)!

Danny G. Master


	6. 25 de diciembre de 1999 01:00 AM II

A KAIBA'S CAROL - CAPÍTULO 6

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Si no estás de acuerdo los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

Finalmente, este autor ha vuelto, envuelto en una nueva aura, un aura de cambios profundos en su personalidad, en un nuevo año que comienza. Y un nuevo nombre, también, para completar la prueba de la transformación de mi alma. En estos pocos días han sucedido demasiados giros en la novela que narra mi vida, de la cual soy el más fiel y único lector, y esos giros han provocado en mí la completa reestructuración de mi alma, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Heme aquí, deseando ser aceptado como un nuevo fantasma, un alma reencarnada que eclosiona y del cascarón vacío que antes fue Danny G. Master, ahora solo quedo yo, y mi nombre aclamo: DannyGMaster.

Ehem, lamento haberme excedido de nuevo, pero tan filosófica (desde mi punto de vista) introducción se hacía necesaria.

Como sea, soy yo mismo, solo que con un par de ideas nuevas, y otras razones, pero seguiré escribiendo como siempre, este fan-fic que por cierto está llegando a su fin. No espero llegar al cap. 8, qué feliz soy.

Lo siento de nuevo, gracias mil a todo aquel que decidió leer todo eso de arriba y a todo el que en general ha seguido mis fan-fics de alguna u otra manera, les agradezco en el alma. Espero disfrutéis este capítulo.

Que la luz sea con ustedes, y la oscuridad jamás corrompa sus corazones,

DannyGMaster

********25 de diciembre de 1997 1:00 (Second Round)********

Sobre la imposición de la segunda prueba y el fantasma Ryo Bakura

La campanada fue aún más melancólica aquella vez, tan estruendosa que Seto creyó por un segundo que le habían puesto el enorme reloj en el mismísimo oído. Luego de haberla escuchado, se abrió de golpe la ventana, hasta entonces cerrada, y un viento helado penetró en la estancia, obligándolo a cubrirse rápidamente con sus mantas. Un cuervo negro, tanto que Seto casi no lo vio, sumido en la oscuridad reinante, aunque sí escuchó el aleteo de sus alas, penetró en la habitación con tanta soltura como si se tratara de la suya propia.

Vio entonces el joven Kaiba cómo el cuervo tomaba repentinamente forma humana, la de un hombre joven, al parecer de su edad, de pelo blanco y largo, y rostro pálido e inexpresivo. Vestía como un príncipe, o quizá un rey, un traje de hilo de plata muy fino, botas y pantalones de cuero y tela blancos respectivamente, y llevaba una capa gris por un lado y blanca por el otro, que ondeaba elegantemente movida por el viento, dándole al recién llegado un aspecto legendario y heroico.

Para completar la pintura, Seto comprobó que también su cuerpo despedía una cierta luminiscencia plateada, que llenó de inmediato la habitación de un tono plateado. Setó notó que por detrás de la espalda del espectro (y otra cosa no podía ser) sobresalía la empuñadura de una espada, el mango era de madera tallada y oro.

- Seto Kaiba - dijo el espectro al Seto mirarle a los ojos - Debo preguntarte en primer lugar, si conservas algún recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el Pasado, y qué puedes decir al respecto.

Seto lo miró con perspicacia. Sabía que los fantasmas podían leerle la mente, pero no sabía si ellos sabían que él sabía (uff), tal vez aquello constituyera parte de la prueba. Por tanto decidió decir la verdad, después de todo, probablemente ellos ya lo sabían.

- Lo recuerdo - dijo Seto, ahora que pensaba en ello, saltó una preocupación dentro de él, algo extraño, algo que no podía comprender con exactitud - Pero, lo cierto es que no tengo idea de qué me pasó. Sé que estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero, atacar a un fantasma... ¿es remotamente posible que eso ocurra?

- Existe un 0% de probabilidades de que un ser humano lastime a un ser sobrenatural - le explicó el recién llegado - A menos que ese ser humano posea algún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural.

- ¿Y yo poseo algo como eso? - la sola idea era ilógica e imposible, sin embargo, ya nada le sorprendía, y nada le parecía imposible.

- No lo sabemos - la respuesta del espectro hizo que Seto arqueara las cejas, divertido, "Conque hay cosas que no saben" - Pero lo estamos investigando - se apresuró a añadir el espectro, adivinando la incredulidad del joven. - Como sea, permíteme presentarme, yo soy, El Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes, Ryo Bakura.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vienes a hacer, ahorrémonos tiempo y acabemos con esto de una vez.

- Como quieras - Bakura se encogió de hombros. Entonces todo comenzó a girar.

El Central Park de Domino City era, a pesar de las diversas farolas a todo lo largo y ancho de la manzana, un lugar oscuro, o al menos lo era esa noche de Navidad.

Era muy extraño, puesto que Seto sabía en días como esos las calles se llenaban de luces verdes, rojas, y amarillas, todos los edificios ponían sus adornos luminosos y doquier las lucecillas intermitentes llenaban las paredes, puertas y ventanas. Pero no aquella noche, no en aquel lugar. Por alguna razón el parque estaba desierto, y apenas algunas lucecillas se veían aquí y allá, aparte de la fría y blanca luz de los farolas.

- Qué sitio tan tétrico - dijo Seto, mirando alrededor, mientras el fantasma de Bakura aparecía a su lado - Parece que fuera Halloween y no Navidad.

- No hay diferencia entre una y otra - replicó Bakura.

- ¿Conque no? - preguntó Seto - Qué extraño, a mí me parece que son completamente distintas.

- El objetivo es el mismo - replicó Bakura, sin denotar emoción alguna, y esto comenzó a molestar ligeramente a Seto, que acostumbraba a demostrar sus emociones abiertamente - Celebrar y llevar felicidad a todos. Todas las fiestas comparten ese motivo, por tanto, se hagan como se hagan, son iguales.

Seto no pareció comprender.

- El fin justifica los medios - dijo Bakura, intentando que comprendiera - Mientras se tenga un objetivo, la forma en que se logre es solo algo superficial, siempre que sea logrado.

- Comprendo - asintió Seto - Pero no estamos para hablar de objetivos. Dime de una vez qué vas a mostrarme, espectro.

- Eres muy impaciente - observó Bakura - Eso no está bien. En esta prueba, el objetivo es que aprendas que la paciencia es un don y no una pérdida de tiempo, como crees, y que eres capaz de demostrar buenos sentimientos, los cuales aún guardas en lo profundo de tu ser.

Seto parpadeó varias veces, digiriendo toda esa información, y cuando iba a replicar algo se dió cuenta de que el fantasma había desaparecido. Casi inmediatamente, escuchó un llanto a lo lejos. Lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que primero fue un grito, un gemido tan triste y estremecedor que hizo que su corazón saltara.

Paulatinamente, el llanto fue apagándose, hasta convertirse en un simple sollozo. Seto supo, más bien supuso, que debía seguirlo. Echó a andar, mirando a todas partes, no con miedo, sí con precaución, puesto que no confiaba en lo absoluto en las sombras de la noche. Probablemente no fuera más que un truco de los fantasmas, pensaba, pero no debía correr riesgos. Tenía un muy extraño presentimiento, como si alguien lo estuviera observando, oculto por la oscuridad.

Al poco de andar, distinguió, a 300 metros de donde se encontraba, un banco iluminado directamente por la luz de un farol. Algo realmente extraño, dado que los focos se ubicaban siempre a los lados de los asientos, no sobre ellos. De modo que Seto avanzó hacia este dispar banco, escuchando además que los sollozos provenían de ese sitio. Al acercarse más, vio por fin al emisor de aquel llanto.

Un niño de pelo negro, en pijama, lloraba por lo bajo, sentado con los piel sobre el asiento, abrazado a ellos, la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Seto se acercó más, y notó, por un segundo, algo familiar en aquel niño. Y de pronto lo tuvo todo claro, al tiempo que el chico levantaba lentamente la cabeza, para mirar justo a sus ojos. Seto casi se cae de la sorpresa, y pensó que los fantasmas se habían pasado de nuevo. Pero esta vez, por esa vez, debido a la persona que tenía delante, controló su ira.

Se agarró fuertemente a la gruesa rama, de otro modo se habría caído y revelado su presencia. Yami se encontraba sobre un árbol, había seguido de cerca a Seto a través de las sombras y de los árboles, y en varias ocasiones tuvo la sensación de que Seto sabía que lo espiaba. Y al ver lo que Seto veía, su alma se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer.

El niño que lloraba era muy bien conocido para él. Mucho más lo era para Kaiba. Se preguntó alarmado si las Grandes Mentes se habían vuelto locas. Se preguntó si aquello era obra de aquel personaje misterioso que andaba saboteando las actividades relacionadas con Seto Kaiba. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de algo, de todos modos, decidió seguir observando lo que sucedería a continuación.

- Mo... Mokuba - la voz de Seto era como de piedra, como si tuviera un cubo de hielo atorado en su garganta.

- ¿Cómo... sabe... mi... nom... nombre... señor? - preguntó entre sollozos el niño. Las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos como una cascada.

Seto comprendió que, por alguna razón, su hermano pequeño no lo reconocía, y culpó de ellos a los fantasmas.

- ¿Sorprendido? - preguntó la voz de Bakura, que no parecía venir de un lugar concreto. Seto miró a todas partes, intentando descubrirlo, sin resultados - Ha llegado la hora de que comience la segunda prueba. Dime, ¿quién es este muchacho?

- ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? - exclamó Seto.

- Por favor no te enojes. Como no completaste la primera prueba, la segunda tiene que comenzar por el desafío de la primera. Ahora, por favor, dime, ¿quién es este muchacho?

- Es mi hermano - dijo Seto, frunciendo el ceño y controlándose - Mokuba Kaiba.

El muchacho dejó de llorar y miró directamente a los ojos de Seto.

- ¿A quién le habla, señor? - le preguntó.

- Perfectamente - asintió Bakura, como si Seto hubiera respondido a la más difícil de las preguntas - Ahora, la segunda prueba. Para demostrar que tu corazón guarda buenos sentimientos, deberás demostrarlo consolando a este niño. Has de ganarte su confianza, ya que para él tú eres un desconocido.

Seto tuvo ganas de replicar, pero decidió ceñirse a las reglas. Quería terminar con todo aquello. Además, ver a Mokuba en ese estado no era en lo absoluto algo que disfrutara ver.

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - le preguntó Seto a Mokuba, fingiendo una sonrisa amable, algo que le costó un inmenso trabajo. El niño se encogió de hombros. Seto avanzó y se sentó junto a él. - ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó.

- Porque, mi hermano ha sido malo conmigo - respondió el niño y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y Seto tuvo que contenerse - Le he pedido que venga conmigo, para que pasaramos esta Navidad juntos, pero se ha negado. ¿Fue algo que hice mal? ¿Dígame, lo sabe usted, señor? ¿Por qué mi hermano me odia tanto?

Seto no respondió, no sabía qué responder. Al ver a su hermano pequeño así, se sintió mal, se sintió como si fuera el mismo diablo. Era su culpa, después de todo, era su culpa por haber sido tan... ¿él? De pronto, cuando lo veía de ese modo, era cierto.

- Tú, tú has sido un buen chico, Mokuba - le dijo Seto - Es solo que... tu hermano estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil...

- ¿Tan difícil que le impidió visitarme? - le preguntó el niño, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo. Seto no pudo resistirse.

- ¡Fui demasiado injusto, lo sé! - exclamó Seto, e instintivamente abrazó al pequeño, quien se sorprendió con aquella reacción - Hermanito, por favor, perdóname. Estaba tan ciego, que no me daba cuenta de que realmente te necesitaba. Si no te hubiera ignorado, si no los hubiera ignorado a todos, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Me cerré dentro de mí mismo, y sin darme cuenta comencé no solo a destruirme, sino también a destruirte a ti, y a todos los demás. Yo... lo lamento, yo, ¡REALMENTE LO LAMENTO!

Gritó esto último a toda voz, como si quisiera que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Se sorprendió al sentir algo frío corriendo a través de sus mejillas. Parpadeó para darse cuenta, de que eran lágrimas. Seto Kaiba estaba llorando...

De pronto, de entre las sombras salió la figura de Bakura, pero esta vez había algo diferente, y es que Bakura sonreía abiertamente, mientras aplaudía lentamente como si acabara de presenciar un espectáculo.

- Bravo, bravo - dijo, y al mirarlo Seto por un momento pensó que no estaba viendo a Bakura, sino a otro - Qué espectaculo tan conmovedor. Debo reconocer que te subestimé, Seto Kaiba, pensaba que estallarías de nuevo al ver a tu hermanito, tal y como hiciste cuando te mostré a Kisara, pero parece que no eres un hombre que tropiece dos veces con la misma piedra, ¿verdad?

- Seto... - dijo de pronto su hermano, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño - ¿Dónde estamos Seto? ¿Quién es ese hombre tan horrible? - preguntó señalando hacia Bakura. Bakura sonrió aún más, tanto que para hacerlo rostro se desfiguró, de un modo tal que Seto se sobresaltó y Mokuba asustado apretó el rostro contra el pecho de su hermano.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto, Bakura? - exclamó Seto, al que nada de eso le hacía gracia alguna - ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? Ya he superado la prueba, ¿no es así? Un momento... ¿has dicho? ¿HAS DICHO QUE FUISTE TÚ QUIEN HIZO QUE VIERA A KISARA SABIENDO CÓMO ESO ME AFECTARÍA?

- Exactamente - respondió Bakura, saboreando cada sílaba.

- Tú, maldito hijo de...!

- Estás perdiendo los estribos, querido amigo - lo interrumpió Bakura, y extendió los brazos - ¿Y qué si lo hice?

Seto no necesitó más. Dejó a Mokuba a un lado y se lanzó hacia Bakura con el objetivo de hacerle daño. Sin embargo no llegó lejos, ya que en medio del salto quedó suspendido en el aire.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó Bakura - Es imposible que un humano haga daño a un fantasma, ¿o acaso olvidas eso, Seto? Estás a mi merced, por si no te has dado cuenta. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¿Por qué demonios, Bakura? - preguntó Seto - ¿Por qué demonioos?

- Es una buena pregunta - reconoció Bakura - Pero lo malo es que no vas a conocer la respuesta... - diciendo esto, Bakura llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Con un movimiento la desenvainó, era una espada de acero, aunque brillaba como si de plata se tratara. - Bien, Seto Kaiba, la hora de tu juicio finalmente ha llegado.

"No me puedo mover" pensó Kaiba, mientras seguía congelado en el aire "¿Qué hago ahora?" Sin embargo la solución no tardó en manifestarse.

- ¡Detente justo ahí, Bakura! - exclamó una voz, oculta tras un olmo cercano.

Bakura se giró y Seto lo vio de reojo. Yami salió de detrás del árbol, y su rostro reflejaba una increíble ira.

- Ryo Bakura, ¿Cómo te atreves a sabotear este sagrado ritual que conforman las Canciones de Navidad? Las Grandes Mentes estarán complacidas una vez hayas sido enviado al Infierno!

Bakura lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un payaso.

- ¿Es en serio, Yami? - le preguntó - Me gustaría saber si eres capaz de detenerme...

- En la forma que quieras - replicó Yami - En este instante.

- Me parece bien - dijo Bakura - Entonces, Yami, permíteme retarte a lo que más te gusta, y es que te conozco desde hace tiempo, es decir, desde que moriste. Yami - Bakura le sonrió con su sonrisa maligna - Juguemos un JUEGO...

* FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEXTO *


	7. 25 de diciembre de 1999 01:30 AM II

A KAIBA'S CAROL - CAPÍTULO 7

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Si no estás de acuerdo los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

Back again... No tengo muchos ánimos de escribir, más bien es lo que podría calificarse como VACÍO MENTAL, o falta de ideas, sin embargo me esforzaré por continuar escribiendo, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo pero desistir es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Este fic pronto llegará a su fin, no por ello intento apresurar su final, tal vez sea porque el argumento no es tan largo como planeaba que fuera. A ver... hoy veremos cómo el fantasma Yami se enfrenta a Bakura en un Juego Oscuro, no es un duelo debo aclarar pues en este AU ese juego no existe (qué mal), es más bien uno de esos juegos inspirados en los primeros volúmenes del manga, juegos que solo nuestro querido Yami sería capaz de inventar.

En fin, los dejo con este cap. ¡OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN, Y BUENA SUERTE!

DannyGMaster

********25 de diciembre de 1997 1:34 (Second Round)********

Sobre el enfrentamiento entre Yami y Ryo Bakura

En medio de un oscuro Domino Central Park, rodeados de oscuridad esta escena se desenvolvía:

- Entonces, Yami, permíteme retarte a lo que más te gusta, y es que te conozco desde hace tiempo, es decir, desde que moriste. Yami - Bakura le sonrió con su sonrisa maligna - Juguemos un JUEGO...

A Yami lo sorprendió aquella propuesta, no tenía idea de cómo Bakura sabía de su antigua afinidad por los juegos, pero, sabiendo que había sido representante de las Grandes Mentes, seguramente tenía acceso a toda clase de información.

Mientras Seto, incapaz de moverse, maldecía en silencio a Bakura y se preguntaba por qué Yami estaba en ese lugar, aparentemente defendiéndolo. Se sintió impotente, inútil, y eso le molestaba profundamente. No podía mirar hacia su hermano, pero imaginaba que estaría aterrado, quizá confundido.

- Bakura, no sé qué tanto pretendes con todo esto, pero no me queda otro remedió - lo miró directamente a los ojos, cerrando los puños, y exclamó - ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Juguemos!

Bakura dejó escapar una carcajada, y acto seguido movió un brazo, desencadenando alguna especie de poder que hizo que repentinamente tanto Seto como Mokuba cayeran al suelo, inconscientes.

- ¿¡Qué les hiciste! - exclamó Yami, encolerizado.

- Tranquilo, solo los he puesto a dormir - respondió Bakura, y Yami vio cómo ambos cuerpos de Seto y Mokuba se movían por sí solos, acomodándose en el suelo hasta quedar acostados boca arriba, con los brazos sobre el pecho. - Ningún mortal debe ver lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

- Vaya, a pesar de todo, sigues algunas reglas - dijo Yami - Bakura, cuando acabe contigo, lamentarás haberte metido no solo con Seto Kaiba, sino con todo el mundo fantasmal, no creas que saldrás ileso si me destruyes, las Grandes Mentes te encontrarán y te enviarán al Noveno Infierno (NOTA: si has leído la Divina Comedia de Dante, recordarás que el noveno círculo del infierno es el de los traidores)

Bakura lo miró como si hubiese dicho un chiste.

- Menos amenazas y más juego. Ahora, ¡Te explicaré las reglas! - alzó un dedo - Primera, nuestro juego será un duelo de espadas, espero que sepas cómo invocar una, puedes usar el estilo de lucha que quieras pero no se vale atacar por la espalda. - Alzó otro dedo - Dos, una vez que choquemos aceros, no podrás usar ningún tipo de hechizo - Alzó un tercer dedo - Tres, si dejas caer la espada, ya no podrás recogerla, pero entonces se te permitirá usar hechizos cualesquiera excepto ataques directos hacia mí. - Levantó otro dedo - Si los dos perdemos la espada, podremos recurrir entonces a hechizos de cualquier tipo, pero en ningún momento del duelo se permitirá hacer hechizos de autocuración - Abrió completamente la mano - Finalmente, gana el primero cuyo pecho, donde iría el corazón, sea atravesado. ¿Has entendido las reglas?

Yami asintió, y acto seguido alzó el brazo derecho.

- ¡SWORD OF REVEALING LIGHT! - exclamó Yami, y en su mano se materializó una espada reluciente que brillaba con luz dorada, parecía hecha ella misma de luz. Bakura estaba un tanto sorprendido por esto.

- Umh, jamás había visto un hechizo como ese, no esperaba menos de ti - reconoció Bakura, luego, llevó su mano izquierda a la espada que llevaba en la espalda, y la desenvainó - ¡DARK BLADE! (NOTA: Ya sé que ese un monstruo pero no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor) - era una espada negra que emitía un aura oscura y maligna, todo lo contrario de la de Yami.

- Ah, se me olvidaba algo - recordó Bakura - Esto no es un Juego Oscuro si no hay alguna pequeña motivación, ¡Observa esto!

Aparecieron entonces de la nada dos dagas negras, pero se horrorizó Yami al ver que ambas dagas se mantenían suspendidas en el aire con el filo hacia abajo, a 19 centímetros de los cuellos de los durmientes Seto y Mokuba. También apareció un reloj de arena negro que contenía arena roja, entre las dos dagas.

- ¿¡Qué dem...! - comenzó Yami.

- Es simple, mi amigo. Este reloj de arena se activará cuando choquemos las espadas por vez primera, luego pasarán veinte minutos antes de que llegue al final. Por cada minuto que pase, las dagas oscuras bajarán un centímetro, lo que quiere decir que en esos veinte minutos las dagas llegarán a los cuellos de tus queridos humanos, y luego de eso, caerán y atravesarán sus cuellos, cortando sus aortas al instante. Claro, si me derrotas, todo eso se detendrá, es decir, que debes derrotarme en menos de 20 minutos, o Seto y su hermanito perecerán.

- ¡Bakuura! - exclamó Yami, lleno de ira y de odio hacia Bakura - ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto un ser tan malvado? Antes eras un buen fantasma, ¿qué es lo que te sucedió? Pero, más importante, ¿Qué te hizo Seto Kaiba para que hayas querido matarlo de esta forma?

- Eso es algo que solo descubrirás si me derrotas - dijo Bakura, y empuñó su arma listo para la batalla - ¡Pero eso jamás ocurrirá! ¡AAAAAARH!

Lanzando un grito de guerra se lanzó Bakura contra Yami, y este alzó la espada para detener el ataque, entonces ambas espadas chocaron lanzando chispas negras y blancas por todas partes, y con eso el reloj de arena se puso en funcionamiento.

*20 MINUTOS RESTANTES*

El choque de la espada negra con la blanca creó una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a ambos contrincantes, acto seguido Yami decidió atacar lanzándose hacia Bakura, este interpuso su espada y paró el ataque pero con ellos provocaron otra onda expansiva y se vieron separados de nuevo.

- La luz y la oscuridad no pueden estar juntas - dijo Bakura, mientras se lanzaba hacia Yami - Nuestras espadas se odian tanto que se están moviendo por sí solas para dañarse una a la otra, ¿no te parece, Yami?

Yami descubrió que tenía razón, era como si ambas armas se movieran una hacia la otra para atacarse entre ellas a propósito, Yami supo que debía liberar mucha más energía si quería controlar libremente su espada. De inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura turquesina, que se transmitió hacia la espada de luz, que emitió un par de destellos.

Luego Yami sintió que dominaba mucho más la espada, con lo que dirigió su siguiente ataque hacia el pecho de Bakura pero este se movió esquivándolo con rapidez, a la vez que lanzaba una estocada dirigida al pecho de Yami, pero Yami también fue rápido y de un salto atrás evadió el golpe.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar, Yami se defendía de los incontables ataques de Bakura, que asestaba los golpes con una fuerza descomunal para ser un fantasma.

- ¡Bakura! - exclamó Yami - Tu poder, es demasiado grande para ser un simple fantasma. ¿Qué demonios has hecho con tu alma?

- Soy un Akuma - respondió Bakura, y Yami se sorprendió aunque se lo temía - Dejé que un demonio se fusionara con mi alma y como resultado soy lo que ahora soy, ese demonio debería dominarme sin embargo debido a la gran energía que poseo lo superé y tengo el control de mí mismo.

- ¿Por qué Bakura? - preguntó Yami mientras repelía otra estocada de Bakura.

- ¡Para poder defenderme! - exclamó Bakura - El Mundo Fantasmal, desde que todos tenemos memoria, ha sido controlado por las Grandes Mentes, pero, ¿quiénes son ellos? Nadie los ha visto, ni sabe cómo son, solo se sabe que existen, y hacen con ambos mundos el real y el fantasmal lo que les da la gana. Pero lo peor que se les ha ocurrido hacer, es esto, ¡Todo esto! - gritó, abriendo los brazos, aunque tuvo que abandonar esa posición para defenderse de un ataque de Yami - Toda esta parodia de los Fantasmas de la Navidad, no es más que una soberana estupidez, solo para decidir quién se queda en la tierra y quién en el infierno. Acéptalo, Yami, las Grandes Mentes nos han convertido en sirvientes de los seres humanos, antiguamente los fantasmas causábamos terror por doquier, éramos los dueños del mundo, pero ahora solo somos símbolo de épocas de alegría como la Navidad, hasta Halloween se ha convertido en una burla para nuestra sagrada existencia.

Yami escuchaba a Bakura atónito, mientras no paraban de atacar y defenderse, y la ira de este aumentaba por momentos así como la intensidad de sus ataques.

*10 MINUTOS RESTANTES*

- Y nadie protestaba - prosiguió Bakura - todos estábamos de acuerdo en ser el hazmerreír de los insignificantes seres humanos, o eso quisieron las Grandes Mentes que pensáramos. En realidad, todos aquellos fantasmas que se oponían a la política de las Grandes Mentes han desaparecido misteriosamente, casualmente siempre aparecían Akumas que los destruían. Pero la realidad es que las Grandes Mentes eran quienes enviaban a esos Akumas.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE? - exclamó Yami, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, tanto que casi bajó la guardia pero logró esquivar el sorpresivo ataque de Bakura.

- Exacto, puede que no me creas, pero es cierto, yo lo sé - le aseguró Bakura - Parecen ser muy buenos, con esa pantalla de "La estabilidad de ambos Mundos para lograr el equilibrio del Universo" pero en realidad las Grandes Mentes son nuestro peor enemigo, utilizan cualquier método para eliminar a quien no les convenga que siga existiendo. Te pondré un ejemplo muy claro. Si las Grandes Mentes tienen control sobre todo este número musical de las Pruebas de Navidad, ¿por qué aún no han enviado a nadie a capturarme, a evitar tu muerte y la pérdida de dos vidas humanas?

Yami cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón, pero Bakura no lo dejó hablar.

- No ha sucedido nada - le dijo Bakura con una sonrisa malvada - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque están esperando a que uno de los dos mate al otro, pues es más fácil lidiar con un enemigo cansado que con dos. ¿No lo comprendes todavía? ¡Para ellos este duelo es una oportunidad muy jugosa para librarse de ti, puesto que si te mato nadie sospechará de ellos ni de sus fantasmas! Luego, podrán enviarme al infierno por tu asesinato, cuando vienes a ver, han matado dos pájaros de un disparo.

- Pero... ¿por qué querrían las Grandes Mentes verme muerto? - preguntó Yami, desconcertado.

- Porque tú tienes una mente abierta al progreso - respondió Bakura mientras esquivaba el ataque que Yami dirigió hacia él - Y las Grandes Mentes odian eso, prefieren dejarlo todo tal y como está. Tú representas una corriente de pensamiento que en un futuro podría cobrar fuerza y atentar contra sus intereses, por ello no están dispuestos a dejarte con vida para que propagues tu pensamiento como otros grandes lo hicieron y cambiaron para siempre su tiempo, Galileo, Giordano Bruno, Marx, Freud, y muchos otros. Además, ambos sabemos que estás loco de remate, al igual que yo.

Yami no podía creerse todo lo que había escuchado, no podía.

*3 MINUTOS RESTANTES*

- ¡Te equivocas! - exclamó - Las Grandes Mentes son el gobierno de Mundo Fantasmal y aman a cada miembro de la sociedad fantasmal, es imposible que lo que dices sea cierto, y es deber de un gobierno asegurarse de la estabilidad de su país. Además ni siquiera las Grandes Mentes tienen poder suficiente como para tratar con los Akumas, pues de otro modo ya los habrían exterminado, y si las Grandes Mentes quisieran matarme por segunda vez ¡ya lo habrían hecho! Todo lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

- Tal vez tal vez no - respondió Bakura - Piensa lo que desees, si quieres seguir defendiendo a las Grandes Mentes tu problema, cuando te veas paseando por el infierno, te acordarás de mí. Además, se te acaba el tiempo, y todavía no has logrado hacerme ni un rasguño. Qué patético. La verdad es que pienso que las Grandes Mentes te han lavado el cerebro...

- Soy un fantasma loco - replicó Yami, y se lanzó sorpresivamente contra Bakura - ¡No tengo cerebro!

Bakura no lo vio venir pues se había distraído, aún así interpuso su espada y ambas armas chocaron y comenzaron a liberar energía blanca y negra. Ambos enemigos forcejearon con las espadas de ese modo, la energía que liberaban se esparcía como una esfera gigantesca que giraba y se expandía cada vez más, pero ninguno cedía.

- ¡Bakuraaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó Yami, rebosante de energía por todo su cuerpo - ¡No tienes ningún derecho de cuestionar las leyes de nuestro mundo! ¡Tampoco tienes derecho de acusar falsamente a un gobierno que intenta ser justo si no tienes pruebas de su corrupción y estoy seguro de que no! ¡Pero de lo que sí no tienes derecho es de involucrar a un ser humano en una batalla que solo corresponde a los fantasmas! Y ESO ES ¡IMPERDONABLEEE!

La esfera resultante de la energía combinada de las dos espadas estalló y se volvió una columna de energía blanca que ascendió hacia el cielo que se había vuelto de pronto negro y tormentoso. Tomando como centro el rayo negriblanco, se formó un remolino de nubes y rayos purpúreos se mostraron entre las nubes. Algunos de los pocos transeúntes que pasaban casualmente por las calles de Domino, vieron aquel espectáculo llenos de asombro, considerándolo un Milagro de Navidad.

Con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido, la columna de energía desapareció al instante, y las nubes retornaron a la normalidad. En el Parque Central, donde los hechos de esta historia hace solo un minuto habían acaecido, Seto Kaiba y Mokuba Kaiba acababan de despertar, pues la energía había destruido el hechizo que pusiera Bakura sobre ellos. Las dagas oscuras habían desaparecido y el reloj de arena se había quebrado, ahora la arena roja se escapaba fuera del reloj.

Seto miró hacia donde habían estado Bakura y Yami, pero no vio a nadie. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la Tierra, o, más bien, como si hubiesen ascendido hacia el cielo. Seto tenía esa sensación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado hermano? - le preguntó Mokuba, abrazándolo con cariño - Quiero ir a casa...

Seto miró hacia arriba, pero solo vio nubes negras. Comenzó a llover, era una lluvia helada, pero en cierto modo, reconfortante.

- Sí, Mokuba, vamos a casa...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**


	8. 25 de diciembre de 1999 12:59 AM III

_**A KAIBA'S CAROL - CAPÍTULO FINAL**_

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben... A Christmas Carol pertenece a Dickens y Yu-Gi-Oh! a Takahashi. Si no estás de acuerdo los fantasmas de la Navidad te visitarán a ti.

¡THIS IS IT! ¡THE MOMENT WE'VE WAITING FOR! OK, me he pasado, pero la emoción de terminar un fan-fiction por todo lo alto es bastante grande, incluso para mí. Tengo muchas expectativas. Por cierto, lameeento profundamente la demora, problemas con senos, cosenos, tangentes y etc.

Debo sinceramente pedir perdón por haber confiado en el corrector de Microsoft Word al escribir el capítulo anterior(sustituyó "Bakura" por "Basura" y ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello -_-U)

Bueno, a todos los que han seguido la historia, el tercer fantasma, ¿quién será, quién será? Este es el momento de que hagan su apuesta final. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero aquí está, y, sinceramente, me parece que era demasiado obvio que sería esta persona y no otra. ¿O no? Ustedes deciden... Les dedico este final a todas y todos, al grande entre los grandes Charles Dickens y a Kazuki Takahashi, dos surtidores de inspiración para mis obras.

En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir... sin más, les deseo disfruten el capítulo, y los veo en la nota final.

¡ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU, MINNA!

DannyGMaster ;-)

_******************************************************************_  
_* 25 de diciembre de 1999 - 00:59 (Third Round)_ *  
_******************************************************************_  
**Sobre la Canción de Kaiba y el desenlace de la historia**

En su sueño, lo veía todo desde arriba, como si estuviera suspendido en el aire. Sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo en el suelo, al tiempo que veía a su hermano, a Yami, y al desgraciado de Bakura. Como si su alma se hubiera separado del cuerpo, pero entonces, si él estaba arriba, ¿cómo podía estar debajo también? Era un sueño, después de todo, o eso creía.

Más de media hora después, cuando despertó, y esta vez abrió los ojos tranquilamente, cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente había estado soñando. Pero todo lo que había soñado, su inútil intento de atacar a Bakura, el duelo entre este y Yami, mientras él y Mokuba dormían bajo un hechizo, le había parecido muy real, y es que realmente había ocurrido. Pero, la pregunta era, ¿cómo pudo saberlo, si mientras ese duelo ocurría, él dormía?

Seto se levantó de la cama, las dudas le asaltaban y le molestaba no contar con las respuestas, aunque, ¿no era obvio acaso? Obra de los fantasmas debía ser. Ya se habían metido en su vida bastante, pero intervenir sus sueños era demasiado. Y una nueva interrogante surgió en su cabeza, ¿quién le había plantado ese sueño en la cabeza? ¿Y con qué objetivo? Había escuchado en el duelo entre los fantasmas algo sobre "Grandes Mentes". No sabía por qué, pero eso le sonaba. Al parecer, así se denominaban los que controlaban el Universo, tanto el Mundo Real como el fantasmal. Si eso era cierto, podían estarlo observando en ese instante, como habían estado observándolo durante toda su vida, o, al menos, desde que Kisara murió. Pensar en ella le hizo sentirse mal, y, al mismo tiempo, le hizo pensar algo.

Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj digital, y no le sorprendió lo que veía:

El mismo día, la misma hora. Ya iban tres veces en que despertaba en ese preciso instante. Era como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado. El reloj marcó la una en punto, y Seto anticipó lo que sucedería. La campanada fue esta vez excesivamente ensordecedora, tan alta que a Seto le dio la impresión de que habían hecho sonar el enorme reloj justo dentro de su cabeza. Por instinto se llevó las manos a los oídos y cayó de rodillas, pero fue inútil. El sonido había nacido en su cerebro, y lo había dejado casi o completamente sordo. Instantáneamente un pitido continuo azotó su aparato auditivo, lo cuál era particularmente molesto. Se preguntó qué sucedería ahora. Seguramente aparecería otro fantasma, tan extravagante como los dos anteriores. O quizás no, todo dependía de cómo las Grandes Mentes actuaran. Seto pensó que, después de todo, todo se reducía a ello.

Pasaron tres minutos de incertidumbre, y entonces ocurrió...

Seto escuchó súbitamente el sonido de una flauta de madera, y, acto seguido, una luz dorada antecedió a la aparición de una especie de ojo dorado gigantesco, que Seto asoció inmediatamente con los jeroglíficos encontrados en las construcciones del Egipto antiguo. A partir del ojo, la luz comenzó a tomar forma y a materializarse, tomando poco a poco la forma de una especie de báculo, que se hizo pequeño inmediatamente. Luego, del símbolo de Horus grabado en el báculo, una luz azul comenzó a surgir, una especie de energía que se materializó poco a poco en un brazo, luego el cuerpo fue apareciendo hasta terminar en la cabeza. Seto no podía creer lo que veía.

¡Era él mismo! ¡SETO KAIBA ESTABA VIENDO A OTRO SETO KAIBA!

Nuestro Seto andaba en pijama, mientras que el otro llevaba sus ropas cotidianas. No había gran diferencia, excepto porque el segundo despedía un aura de un color azul intenso alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Llevaba, además, una especie de cetro dorado en su mano izquierda. Ambos se miraron durante largo rato, hasta que Seto se rindió. Miró hacia arriba, como si supiera que lo observaban desde ese punto, y gritó:

- ¡Oh, por favor! Reconoced que os habéis pasado esta vez, y las anteriores ya habíais rebasado lo suficientemente el límite.

- Me parece curioso que aún a estas alturas seas capaz de sorprenderte por algo. - dijo el Otro Seto. Seto lo miró, no sabiendo exactamente qué emoción demostrar.

- No me lo digas, ¿eres el fantasma de las Navidades Futuras? - el Otro Seto pareció sorprenderse - Bueno, es bastante obvio, si primero vino uno de las Navidades Pasadas, luego uno de la Navidad Presente, es lógico pensar que el tercero tenga que ver con el futuro. ¿Me he equivocado?

El fantasma negó con la cabeza.

- Tal y como se esperaba de ti, o mejor dicho, de nosotros - dijo - Bien, ¿dime, piensas que esto es una broma, o crees que es real?

Eso hizo pensar a Seto en Bakura... y en Yami.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Yami? - preguntó, serio - ¿Y a Bakura?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando... De momento debes concentrarte en la prueba que estamos a punto de hacerte - lo cortó su homólogo - Los asuntos concernientes al Mundo Fantasmal no son del interés de los mortales.

Otra vez, pensó, escondían lo sucedido, o no se atrevían a divulgarlo. Seto sabía bien que el fantasma que tan descaradamente se parecía a él, sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, solo que, también, debía ser un peón de las Grandes Mentes. ¿Hasta que punto las palabras de Bakura eran ciertas? Seto se sentía capaz de descubrirlo, pero para lograrlo, precisaba meterse de lleno en esa tercera prueba. Probablemente fuese su última oportunidad.

- OK, asumiré que dices la verdad - dijo Seto, mientras su mente comenzaba a idear un plan para hacer hablar a su gemelo - Dime, al menos, ¿por qué te pareces a mí?

- Soy exactamente idéntico a ti, pero eso lo descubrirás muy pronto.

*****El desierto... a miles de kilómetros de Domino City*****

No bien hubo parpadeado, descubrió rápidamente que no se encontraba en su habitación.

Sintió arena bajo sus pies, una arena densamente caliente. Era de noche, sin embargo gracias al reflejo de la luz solar en la superficie de la luna, podía ver claramente. Un cactus crecía solitario a lo lejos, y doquier miraba, solo veía más arena.

"Esto es un desierto"

El Otro Seto apareció junto a él. Su aura azul iluminaba aún más lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.

- Bien, Seto Kaiba, yo, Seto, por el poder que me han conferido en santo ritual las Grandes Mentes, líderes consabidos del Mundo Fantasmal, te impongo lo que será tu examen definitivo, la irrefutable prueba de que aún eres capaz de profesar amor, y de recibirlo. ¡COMIENZA AHORA!

Seto parpadeó y el Otro Seto había desaparecido, y Seto podría jurar que se había deshecho en arena.

- ¡Espera, espectro! - gritó nuestro Seto, confundido, mirando a su alrededor, no encontrando otra cosa que no fuese arena - ¡No me has dicho qué debo hacer, ni por qué me han traído aquí! ¿No esperarán que lo deduzca por mí mismo, o sí?

Habló en plural, sabiendo que las Grandes Mentes estarían escuchándolo.

- Tu alma una vez fue cálida y acogedora, como un manantial de aguas claras y de vegetación y vida exuberante. Sin embargo, debido a la noche eterna que ahora reina en él, se ha vuelto un desierto, tu alma se tornó fría y glacial. Es tu deber, entonces, buscar donde se encuentra la luz y traerla de vuelta, para que vuelva el calor a tu corazón. Solo entonces, podrás ser libre.

La voz provenía de todas partes, y a la vez de ninguna. Al parecer podía escucharla en su propia mente, no era un sonido proveniente del exterior. Telepatía, pensó. Esperó que le dijeran algo más, pero el silencio se extendió por minutos. Decidió que estaba solo. Se concentró entonces en descifrar la pista que le habían otorgado.

- "Traer la luz", - pensó - dado que es de noche esa frase podría interpretarse como "hacer que amanezca", y para ello debe salir el sol. Entonces, lo que quieren es que yo haga salir el sol, pero, ¿cómo podría hacer tal cosa?

Decidió que si se quedaba allí de pie no encontraría la respuesta. De modo que, poniéndose de espaldas a la luna, echó a andar. Era el único punto de referencia que tenía, y, lógicamente, ir en la misma dirección que el satélite natural era equivalente a ir a "buscar la luna", el cual no era su objetivo.

No hubo andado por más de quince minutos cuando encontró que a lo lejos se alzaba un gigantesco y majestuoso templo. Estaba hecho de piedra y oro, y dos grandes estatuas de alguien que, si recordaba bien, era Rá, dios egipcio del Sol, actuaban como guardianas del enorme recinto, situadas ambas a cada lado de un portón que incluso desde esa distancia le pareció excesivamente grande.

Avanzó entonces hacia ese lugar, único sitio a la vista diferente de la arena infinita, y seguramente donde podría encontrar una respuesta clara. Pensaba, tenía muchas preguntas dándole vueltas, pero solo alguien en el mundo podía responderlas, y, si su corazonada era cierta, entonces todo sería aclarado dentro de ese lugar.

A medida que avanzaba notó que el frío de la noche comenzaba paulatinamente a descender, y cuando estuvo a menos de un kilómetro, casi había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a una temperatura que según calculó oscilaba entre los 20 y 25 grados Cº.

"Es como si realmente estuviese acercándome al sol" se dijo "Al calor."

Sintió que se hallaba mucho más cerca de su destino. Eso lo incentivó, y con mayor ahínco avanzó hacia el gran templo de Rá.

En un lapso tiempo se halló por fin frente a la enorme puerta.

- ¡Abrid! - gritó, esperando ser escuchado por las Grandes Mentes. Seguramente así era, debido a que la puerta comenzó a moverse con pesadez, arrastrada por alguna fuerza invisible. Solo se entreabrió lo suficiente como para que Seto pudiese atravesarla. Así lo hizo, adentrándose hacia el interior del templo, hacia su destino.

Encontróse en un pasillo de dimensiones colosales, paredes, techo y piso se hallaban completamente llenos con jeroglíficos, pero Seto no podía comprender su significado. Braceros tan grandes como una casa dispuestos a todo lo largo del pasillo iluminaban el sitio.

A lo lejos vio Seto al Seto Falso, de modo que avanzó hasta encararlo.

- He venido - dijo Seto, mirándolo fijamente.

- Ya puedo verlo - respondió el Otro Seto - No esperaba menos de ti. Pero aún no termina.

Varios braceros más se iluminaron repentinamente, revelando a espaldas del Falso Seto una escalera que, a juego con el resto del edificio, era desproporcionadamente grande, cada peldaño medía por lo menos dos metros.

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es subir hasta el siguiente piso de este templo. Allá te estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, el Otro Seto desapareció.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Seto, incrédulo - ¿Subir una escalera? ¿Y nada más?

Cada vez aquella prueba se tornaba más extraña, a Seto le parecía que se estaban burlando de él.

No entendía qué tenía que ver todo eso con su futuro. Decidió, sin embargo, continuar, puesto no podría saber nada si se quedaba allí.

Para escalar el primer peldaño, tuvo que dar un salto para agarrarse al borde del escalón, y luego impulsarse hacia arriba para alcanzar la superficie del gigantesco escalón. Estaba fuera de forma, por lo que le costó un gran esfuerzo llegar arriba.

Y faltaban cientos de esos escalones. Maldijo a quien quiera que fuese el que ideó hacer el templo de tan gran tamaño. O quizás el templo era producto de su imaginación. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Mientras subía, no sin esfuerzo, se preguntó cómo había sido su vida antes de terminar en aquel condenado lugar. Inconscientemente, Seto se había distanciado del mundo, y solamente ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Y en un final, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? En lugar de hacerle bien, de traerle paz como él esperaba que sucediera, el alejarse de sus antiguos amigos no había hecho otra cosa que agudizar su dolor.

Se concentró en subir la escalera, en un intento vano por limpiar su mente de ideas de esa índole. Pero le fue imposible. Regresaron muchos recuerdos, de las tantas veces que había maltratado a muchas personas, la mayoría de ellas le habían "molestado" con buenas intenciones. Se sentía culpable. Sobre todo eso, culpable.

Alrededor de una hora después, Seto dio por fin con el fin de la larga sucesión de peldaños. No los había contado, pero no habían sido tantos, tampoco. Y sin embargo le parecía haber escalado el monte Everest.

Se permitió tomar al menos media hora de descanso. Mientras concentró su atención en la nueva locación en la que se encontraba. Nuevamente, un pasillo repleto de jeroglíficos, pero esta vez notó algo muy singular, y es que este pasillo estaba hecho a su medida, es decir, que medía solo 5 metros de altura y 6 de ancho. Nada que ver con las dimensiones anteriores del templo.

- ¿Por qué este lugar es más pequeño? - preguntó en voz alta.

- Porque a medida que nos acercamos a tu corazón, el camino se hace más corto, más fácil de transitar. - le dijo el fantasma de las navidades del futuro, apareciendo junto a él - Acabas de atravesar la Escalera de la Concordia, donde has reconocido tus errores y te has lamentado por ello. Gracias a ello, tu camino se ha vuelto mucho más sencillo. ¿Comprendes?

Seto creía comprenderlo, de modo que asintió con la cabeza.

- Terminemos con esto - dijo. No estaba impaciente, era algo que había aprendido en su aventura navideña.

- Muy bien - dijo el otro Seto - Sígueme.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo, los braseros proyectaban sombras ténues a su alrededor, aunque a medida que avanzaban el tamaño de las llamas y el número de braseros aumentó, de modo que el pasillo comenzó a estar completamente iluminado.

- No hace calor, a pesar de la intensidad de estas llamas - dijo Seto, observando a su alrededor.

- Eso es porque este no es un fuego común. Es el fuego que emana de los buenos sentimientos que comienzan a florecer dentro de ti. Y esa clase de llamas no causan calor, sino que transmiten bienestar.

Era cierto, ya que Seto se sentía muy bien. Años atrás había vivido con una opresión incesante en el pecho, pero en aquellos momentos había desaparecido. ¿Estaría, después de todo, haciendo lo correcto?

El pasillo llegaba a su fin. Seto y el fantasma que se parecía a él avanzaron hacia una puerta iluminada con el símbolo de Horus, un ojo, dibujado en su centro. A su paso la puerta se abrió rápidamente, permitiendo el paso.

Del otro lado, Seto se encontró en un lugar que lo dejó completamente sorprendido.

Era un grandioso salón de forma oval, con un gran trono dorado suspendido en el aire en el fondo del lugar, dominando desde sus 6 metros de altura todo el sitio. Doce pilares de 2 metros de altura se alzaban, seis a cada lado del salón, y sobre ellos grandes llamas doradas flotaban.

El salón no tenía techo, y por encima de sus cabezas, se hallaba el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas.

- ¿Este es...?

- Tu corazón - dijo el espectro, situándose justo frente a él. Seto notó un ápice de nerviosismo en la mirada de su otro, pero no le dio importancia.

- Ha llegado la hora de revelarte mi verdadera identidad - dijo el Falso Seto, y su figura cambió de inmediato, o al menos lo hizo su ropa. Seto tenía ahora ante sí a una persona que, aunque tenía su mismo rostro, esta vez vestía con extrañísimas ropas, que le recordaron los trajes que se usaban en la antigüedad. - Seto Kaiba, yo soy Seth, tu antepasado.

La revelación golpeó a Seto y lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser un espectro que clamaba ser el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras su antepasado?

- Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero puedo asegurarte que todo es cierto. No tengo razón para mentirte, Seto.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - preguntó Seto. Seth miró hacia arriba, como si temiese algo. Pero decidió continuar.

- Las Grandes Mentes me escogieron para guiarte en esta última prueba porque tú y yo guardamos un vínculo que, mucho más allá de nuestro parentesco, nos une y nos hermana más que a nadie. Ese vínculo es... que amamos a la misma persona.

Seto se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - exclamó - ¿Que estabas enamorado de...?

- No de Kisara, querido Seto, pero sí de alguien muy parecida a ella. No puedo dudar que la mujer que yo amé y la que tú amaste compartan también algún lazo de sangre. Es posible que incluso se llamaran igual.

- ¿No sabías su nombre?

- No - respondió Seth, bajando apenado la cabeza - Ella murió antes de poder decírmelo. Murió en mis brazos, y eso me provocó tal dolor que hice exactamente lo mismo que tú. Me separé del mundo, salí de Egipto y viajé por el mundo como un mercenario, haciendo trabajos sucios para gente rica, como un ser sin corazón y sin escrúpulos. Hasta que morí, y solo entonces comprendí cuánto había desperdiciado solo por no olvidar el dolor que me supuso tan grande pérdida.

Seto escuchó la historia atentamente, y es que comprendía perfectamente lo que había sentido Seth, quien decía ser su ancestro.

- Dices que eres mi ancestro, pero tu historia me da otra idea.

- Sí, como has de suponer jamás compartí mi vida con otra mujer. Tú, en realidad eres mi reencarnación. Es decir, que ambos somos la misma persona, y probablemente Kisara sea la reencarnación de la chica que yo amé.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? - preguntó Seto.

- Porque tú no debes cometer los mismos errores que yo. Y afortunadamente, no lo estás haciendo. Pero el viaje aún no ha terminado. - Seth parecía nervioso, como si fuese a ocurrir algo malo en cualquier momento - Escúchame, Seto, tienes que salvarte, procura no...

Pero desapareció de pronto.

- ¿Procura no qué...? ¡Procura no qué! - exclamó, al ver a su ancestro desaparecer. Miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que algo no estaba bien. - ¡Qué le han hecho esta vez, Sesudos! ¡Díganme que le han hecho!

Con "sesudos" se refería por supuesto a las Grandes Mentes. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que esto era obra de ellas.

- Esto, hicieron esto porque me reveló algo que no debía. ¿Verdad?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿¡Por qué siempre tienen que estar metiendo la mano en todo! - estalló - ¿Es que no tienen algo mejor que hacer? Toda esta cantaleta de "Las Tres Pruebas" y los "Fantasmas de la Navidad". ¿Es conmigo solamente o se lo hacen a todo el mundo? ¿Es por diversión o realmente quieren ver si puedo salvar mi alma? ¿Salvarla de qué? ¿De la muerte? ¿Del infierno? ¡Tantas preguntas, y seguramente ustedes tienen todas las respuestas! ¡Hablen de una vez, den la cara, cobardes!

- El señor Seto Kaiba debería calmarse.

Fue una voz venida de todas partes, y a la vez de ninguna. Como si alguien susurrase muy adentro de su oído.

- Han... respondido - dijo Seto, sorprendido.

- El señor Seto Kaiba no debería remarcar lo que obviamente se conoce.

- Díganme por qué han hecho desaparecer a Seth.

- El señor Seto Kaiba pregunta por qué han hecho desaparecer a Seth. Las Grandes Mentes responden esa no es una información que el señor Seto Kaiba deba poseer.

- Ah, por favor. Con su silencio hubiesen ayudado más.

- El señor Seto Kaiba dice con su silencio hubiesen ayudado más. Las Grandes Mentes responden usted nos pidió que hablásemos. Después de todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar, merece nuestra atención.

- Sin embargo no han escuchado mi pedido, o más bien, no quieren escucharlo.

- El señor Seto Kaiba dice no han escuchado mi pedido, las Grandes Mentes responden ya le hemos dicho que es mejor que no lo sepa.

Seto se preguntó si era necesario que repitiesen todo una y otra vez.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensan hacer conmigo ahora?

- El señor Seto Kaiba pregunta qué piensan hacer conmigo ahora, las Grandes Mentes responden la prueba continuará. Preste atención al centro de la estancia.

Así lo hizo Seto, y se percató de que la luz de la luna penetraba por el "techo" y se concentraba en un haz que comenzó a materializarse. Y terminó convirtiéndose en una figura conocida. Kisara.

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, gruesas cadenas la aprisionaban, tenía la misma mirada triste y azul. La luz de la luna la rodeaba, como un aura plateada.

- Kisara... - dijo Seto.

- Seto, has venido. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

- Ella está aún dentro de tu corazón, dicen las Grandes Mentes, pero sus cadenas no le permiten salir. Eso es porque te has empecinado en mantener su recuerdo como algo triste y doloroso, cuando debería ser algo pacífico y bello. Tu misión aquí será liberar a Kisara de sus cadenas, y para ello, debes dejarla ir. En otras palabras, tienes que olvidarte de ella.

- ¿¡PERO ES QUE SE HAN VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!

El eco de su grito llenó la estancia, y la palabra "locos" se repitió varias veces.

- Que se han vuelto completamente locos, dice Seto Kaiba, no debería gritar ni exaltarse de esa forma, responden las Grandes Mentes. Solamente cumpla con lo que se le pide.

- Seto... - dijo Kisara, y Seto centró su atención en ella. Era tal y como la recordaba, e incluso, en aquel momento, le parecía aún más hermosa. ¿Cómo podría borrar de su mente una imagen tan espectacular como aquella? La respuesta era sencilla.

- No puedo - dijo Seto, sin dirigirse exactamente hacia Kisara o hacia las Grandes Mentes. Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, la mirada fija en un punto indefinido del suelo - No puedo olvidarla. De una forma o de otra, Kisara siempre estará presente en mis recuerdos. Tal vez ya no de la misma manera, pero siempre estará. ¿Lo entienden? No hay manera de que pueda olvidarla. ¡Kisara estará en mi corazón para siempre!

Un silencio espectral siguió a aquellas palabras.

- Seto, yo... - habló Kisara, y su voz sonó tan melancólica que a Seto le dio un vuelco el corazón - Yo... te perdono.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Fue a decir algo, pero Kisara siguió hablando.

- Comprendo la profunda depresión a la que te sometiste, y por eso no pude viajar al mundo fantasmal completamente. Sin embargo, no te odio por ello, porque comprendo la magnitud de tus sentimientos. Yo también te amaba, y si ese accidente te hubiese sucedido a ti, la tristeza que me hubiera embargado habría sido igual de terrible. No debes sentirte culpable, porque te perdono.

Hubiese llorado, pero las lágrimas no brotaron, quién sabe por qué. Pero se sintió muy triste. Y no era una tristeza acompañada con dolor, sino con compasión. Compasión hacia Kisara, o tal vez hacia él mismo.

- Las Grandes Mentes no han cambiado su veredicto, dicen las Grandes Mentes. Seto Kaiba debe olvidar a Kisara.

- ¿Por qué no os vais a sabotearle la vida a otro? - preguntó Seto, ya molesto - ¿O es que os divierte mucho jugar con mis sentimientos y con los de Kisara?

- Seto Kaiba habla de los sentimientos de Kisara, Kisara no tienes sentimientos, porque es un fantasma, responden las Grandes Mentes.

- Me acaba de perdonar, zopencos - dijo Seto - ¿Acaso eso no es una muestra de que posee sentimientos?

- Acaso eso no es una muestra de que posee sentimientos, dice Seto Kaiba, no, responden las Grandes Mentes. Seto Kaiba debe liberar a Kisara, si no fallará su prueba.

Seto miró hacia el cielo.

- Debería amanecer, eso fue lo que me dijo Seth. Que debía hacer que saliera el sol. Kisara, tú estás bañada de luz de luna, eso quiere decir que tú eres la luna. Entonces yo soy el sol.

Kisara asintió.

- Entonces, para iluminar mi corazón, la luna tiene que desaparecer del firmamento para dar paso al sol. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, Seto, así ha de ser - dijo Kisara - Las Grandes Mentes saben lo que debe hacerse.

Seto decidió pensar. Debía encontrar una manera de olvidar a Kisara, sin olvidarla. ¿Era posible algo así?

- Este es mi corazón, por lo tanto es mi alma. Por tanto, yo debo tener cierto control sobre ella, ¿no es así?

- Debo tener cierto control, dice Seto Kaiba, sí, por supuesto, responden las Grandes Mentes.

- Entonces ya sé lo que tengo que hacer - dijo Seto, sonriendo abiertamente.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en Kisara. Pero no pensó en la Kisara que en aquellos momentos tenía frente a ella, una Kisara consumida por la tristeza. Pensó en la Kisara de antes, la que había amado. La Kisara alegre, inteligente, que sonreía a todos, no se molestaba nunca y creía que todas las cosas del mundo eran importantes, y que todo el mundo tenía algo bueno dentro. La Kisara con quien había compartido tantos momentos alegres. La dibujó en su mente, con su vestido verde que representaba su esperanza en el mundo, su pelo suelto y una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro.

Imaginó e imaginó, recordó todos los momentos hermosos que habían pasado juntos. Con tanta fuerza, con tal deseo, que por un momento le pareció que volvía a ver a su Kisara llena de vida otra vez. Y esto le provocó una felicidad indescriptible.

Luego abrió ambos ojos. Y lo que vio lo llenó de alegría.

- Seto Kaiba ha cumplido su cometido, dicen las Grandes Mentes.

Frente a él se hallaba Kisara, pero las cadenas habían desaparecido. Y sonreía.

- No puedo creerlo, fue tan sencillo - se dijo Seto.

- El corazón de una persona a veces es muy fuerte - dijo Kisara - Sobre todo cuando su fuerza de voluntad es como la tuya, Seto. Solo tenías que recordar los capítulos de nuestra vida que fueron alegres, esos que antes te negaste por completo a recordar, y casi perdiste. Pero has logrado recuperar tu alma. Y con ello, puedo irme libre, aunque no temas, tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

Alargó una mano, y señaló hacia el pecho de Seto. Y, quedándose en esa posición, la figura de Kisara fue desvaneciéndose en una luz plateada. Y Seto se sintió triste, porque una vez más perdía a Kisara, pero no le importó demasiado. Ella ya lo había dicho. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su corazón. Seguía latiendo. De pronto Seto se vio rodeado de una intensa luz amarilla, que lo rodeó como un aura.

Y, a lo lejos en el horizonte, el sol comenzó a aparecer, lamiendo con sus rayos las frías arenas del desierto.

*****Habitación de Seto Kaiba*****

Se encontró de pie, frente a su ventana. Hacía un sol espléndido, nada que ver con los días anteriores. Se vistió y salió a la calle sin hacer nada más, y sin razón alguna. Solo quería caminar un poco.

Las calles ya comenzaban a llenarse con el gentío matutino. Los adornos navideños aún llenaban las vidrieras de las tiendas y toda clase de lugares, pero eso estaba bien. Ya no le importaba.

Entre vueltas Seto se encontró pasando por la calle que conducía hacia la casa de Yugi. Y ya que estaba cerca, decidió acercarse y hacerle una corta visita.

Llegó al lugar, tocó al timbre, y esperó pacientemente. Le abrió la puerta un somnoliento Yugi, pero al ver quién era se espabiló de inmediato.

- ¿Seto? - exclamó sorprendido - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?... ¿Estoy soñando?

Seto rió alegremente.

- No, Yugi, no es un sueño. ¿Está Yami en casa?

- Está durmiendo, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Ya estoy despierto - dijo una voz en el interior, por supuesto se trataba de Yami.

- ¿Puedo pasar, por favor? - preguntó Seto educadamente a Yugi.

- ¡Pero por supuesto!

Seto entró en la casa. Era acogedora, apacible, se podía sentir el calor del hogar en ella. Yami se hallaba sentado en un sofá rojo que parecía cómodo. Lo invitó a sentarse en un butacón frente a él. Seto ocupó el asiento.

- Yami, estás vivo. - comenzó Seto.

- Por supuesto, no es tan fácil batir a Yami Muto, y menos en un juego - dijo, orgulloso - Y tú estas vivo también, ¿quiere decir eso que?

Seto asintió, sonriente.

- ¡Esto amerita una celebración! - exclamó Yami, divertido - ¡Yugi, avísale a todos! ¡Esta noche tendremos otro invitado! ¡Será la mejor navidad que hayamos tenido en años!

- ¿Navidad? - preguntó Seto, sorprendido - Pero si la Navidad fue ayer...

- ¿Estás bien de la cabeza, Seto? - le preguntó Yugi desde la cocina - Primero vienes aquí sonriendo y totalmente cambiado, luego confundes el día. ¡Hoy es 25 de diciembre, es Noche Buena!

Yami señaló hacia el reloj digital que descansaba sobre una mesita cercana.

***25/12/99 8:34***

- Repitieron una misma noche tres veces, da lo mismo que lo hicieran una vez más, ¿no lo crees? - le preguntó Yami con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Bakura, y con Pegasus?

- Pegasus está bien - respondió Yami, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo - Bakura, veremos qué destino le deparan las Grandes Mentes. Estaba loco, el pobre...

A Seto no le hacía gracia que Yami sintiera pena por alguien que quiso matarlo, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía demasiado bien aquel día.

- Me alegro. - dijo simplemente - ¿Ahora, las Grandes Mentes saldrán de mi vida para siempre?

- Eso es algo que no sabemos - dijo Yami - La verdad es que nadie sabe por qué se dedican a hacer cosas como esta todas las Navidades. Supongo que en tu caso no querían que estuvieses solo y amargado. Y hombre, me alegra que hayas cambiado, porque ¿has cambiado, verdad?

Seto lo miró fijamente.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Y es raro, porque técnicamente ha sido de un día para otro, pero estas tres noches me han enseñado mucho. Gracias a ellas me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo, de cuánto sufrí y cuánto hice sufrir a los que me rodeaban. Ustedes, Joey y Tristán, incluso mi hermano Mokuba, todos afectados por mi propia estupidez. Kisara. Pero eso es agua pasada. Soy un hombre nuevo, o eso es lo que planeo ser.

Yami sonrió al ver a su amigo sonreír de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes qué, debería escribir una canción sobre todo esto? - dijo Yami.

- ¿Una canción? - preguntó Seto, interesado - Por favor, eso no es lo mío. Sabes que soy muy malo contando historias, mucho peor rimando. Para componer una canción tendrías que conocer la historia completa, y no te la pienso contar.

- Entonces tendrás que componer la canción tú mismo.

- ¿Es un reto? - preguntó Seto - Porque si lo es, no voy a defraudarte. Aunque tenga que estudiar en un conservatorio, la escribiré. Es una promesa.

- ¿Y qué título le pondrás? - le preguntó Yugi, sentándose junto a Yami y uniéndose de paso a la conversación.

De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Yugi fue a abrir, y regresó con la compañía de Joey y Tristán, quienes a su vez se sorprendieron al encontrar a Seto allí también.

Después de las explicaciones, todos se quedaron allí un rato y luego se fueron.

Al llegar la noche, todos los amigos de Seto se reunieron de nuevo en casa de los Muto, y allí celebraron el retorno de Seto a su grupo.

- ¿Y cómo se llamará tu canción, Seto? - le preguntaron otra vez.

- ¿Que no es obvio? - preguntó Seto, y antes de decirlo, contempló todos los rostros que lo observaban, entre ellos los de sus mejores amigos, el de su hermano, y media docena de desconocidos, pero que en aquel momento eran también parte de su grupo. Y entre toda la multitud, allá, al final, le pareció ver el precioso rostro de Kisara, sonriéndole, alentándolo. Y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar - Como no se me da bien andar inventando títulos interesantes, que para eso está mi hermano, preferiré un nombre sencillo, que diga poco y a la vez lo diga todo. Y no habrá mejor título para una canción escrita por mí, Seto Kaiba, que éste: Una Canción de Kaiba.

Y todos rieron alegremente. Y aquella, fue la mejor Navidad de su vida.

**A KAIBA'S CAROL - EL FIN**

Y este ha sido el final de esta historia. Escribirlo fue condenadamente difícil, y si me demoré escribiendo no fue por su complejidad (Bueno, tal vez un poco) sino por los exámenes que no dan descanso a nadie. Pero al fin pude terminarlo. ¿Qué les pareció este final? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? A mí, la verdad no lo sé. No soy perfecto, ni estoy a la altura de otros grandes escritores, pero me conformo con saber que me esforcé por lograrlo, y de algún modo me siento satisfecho por terminarlo.

Bueno, un abrazo grande y un agradecimiento ENOOOOOORME a todos aquellos (as) que decidieron pasarse un segundito por este fan-fiction. Gracias a DarkYamiMotou, KaibaGirlWhiteRose, sayori sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Atami no Tsuki etc. Y a todas esas personas que decidieron pasarse un segundo por esta historia tan loca. Sus reviews me llenaron de valor para seguir escribiendo.

DarkYugi, ¡estoy terminándolo, lo juro! Tengo que revisarlo y terminarlo, pero con tan poco tiempo para escribir es realmente difícil. No me rendiré, sin embargo, trataré de traerles el capítulo final de DY a más tardar el sábado 19 de marzo. ¡paciencia, por favor, poco tiempo!

Os quiero a todos. ¡SETO KAIBA ES EL MEJOR! ¡BAKURA TAMBIÉN, aunque siempre lo cojan de malo!

Y solo me queda decir… nos vemos, en mi próximo fic.

DannyGMaster XD


End file.
